


A Shattered Legacy that Paves the Path to Destiny

by TheLivingMyth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingMyth/pseuds/TheLivingMyth
Summary: It's always preached that the sole purpose of the Avatar is to maintain peace and justice in this accursed world - But what if it wasn't? The cause of a broken heart begins to alter Aang's beliefs down a spiraling pit of pain and sorrow. The course of destiny has shifted, and it may just be too late to stop what is to come.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Aang & Tenzin (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginnings of an End

"Look at what has become of you. You - who was once praised as a guardian of peace and justice, now rendered to nothing but and old and deceitful memory of hope until now - now the mere mention of your name will fade through one's brain like a passing thought."

"You are wrong. My time among the living realm has brought me more clarity than you had ever obtained. I may be but a spiritual form of who I was, but even I have achieved a power that would take others thousands of years to fulfill."

A faint chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm sure you've already suspected, but I have come here to _**kill**_ you." The two Avatars, predecessor and successor paced themselves around the fire place as their eyes remained locked onto one another. "But perhaps leaving you here, allowing yourself to smolder yourself in your squalor is a much more suitable demise for a foolish old man."

"You define yourself by your power, along with the ability to conquer, and to posses! You are mistaken if you think I will perish by your hands, for it is you have truly lost your path in this world that you were destined to protect."

"Oh?" His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and aggravation. "Then tell me, what do **_YOU_** have?!" With venom leaking from his voice, he blew a swift breeze of air with his hand silencing the once burning flame for eternity. "You are mistaken my old friend, _**you**_ are nothing. Nothing but a rat in this desert you have created." Regaining his composure the two resumed circling each other. "Tell me Roku, why have you come to a place like this? Oh - it can't be simply to hide." He stopped once again, curiously watching the previous Avatar. "No, you have some sort of purpose here, don't you?" He raised his left hand staring into the back of his palms that presented the blue arrow he received when living with the Air Nomads. "Perhaps you are - protecting something?" And then he felt it, an energy source that felt vaguely familiar to his own, yet the basic philosophy made this seem unlikely. "No, protecting _**someone**_."

Roku glared at the young Avatar that stood before him and got into a fighting stance.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" He smirked sadistically

To think that even after death, Roku would once again be fighting not only to preserve his very spiritual essence, but to protect the only living being that would actually stand a chance against the man who was once chosen to bring balance to this world; against Avatar Aang.

Chapter 1: The Beginnings of and End

(Takes place in the Fire Nation instead of Ba Sing Se)

The young Avatar stared calmly into the night sky as he recalled the struggles he's endured. It was almost like a dream, because for the first time in over a century, the world could finally sleep in peace. No threat was in the way of such harmony any longer, and with that everyone could finally look forward to the next sunrise that would soon be approaching.

A presence enlightened his senses causing his heart to beat rapidly in joyful anticipation. Oh he knew who it was, for he could always recognized _**her**_ anywhere. She slowly approached from behind and leaned on the railing just inches beside him. No words were spoken between the two. Nothing but the whistling of the wind that bound their souls to one another. She stood next to him - and he next to her. Just as how it was meant to be. The two turned to each other under the shining blue moonlight, staring into each others eye's as they longed for the love and affection they both dearly held. Leaning into each other, the two hesitated and fell into a hug, but this didn't stop them from enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed against their skins.

Through that embrace, Katara reflected through this short but meaningful journey they both shared in order to bring balance to the world. This war had forced them to grow and mature faster than what they had ever wished for. Now... here they stand, still children - yet, simultaneously fully grown adults, they could only revel in the mutual attraction they held for one another. They pulled away, now staring into each others eyes a second time. The love seeping through them was fragrant; And as the world became slower and slower around them, so has their faces as they leaned in to give each other a gentle, yet passion filled kiss.

"This was it." Aang could only think.

Everything he was fighting for, all the pain and suffering he's endured up to now, it all lead up to this moment. It was all for her. Nothing could make him feel any happier in this world than what they were doing now. Nothing. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her closer as their kiss slowly became more heated. They pulled away after a few seconds, slightly out of breath and a little nauseous at having this pent up affection release in one sudden kiss; But it still wasn't enough - it was never enough. His hands slid from her upper back until it rested upon her rear. Katara tensed, yet giggled on his forward and honest attempt. Despite finding humor in this, she encouraged the act. For she as well was suddenly overwhelmed by a mood to experience something new - and erotic. So without another moments notice, she allowed Aang to lead her somewhere more secluded where they would be able to explore each other more thoroughly without interruption.

* * *

The suns morning glow rose brightly over the Fire Nation as the world was once more blessed with its warmth - And in a particular room, the sun glowed onto the face of the young Avatar which annoyingly awoke him from his slumber. The young man sat up from his bed, and suddenly he felt the uncomfortable sensation of something missing. Something... empty. Katara wasn't there.

"Hm, that's strange?" He thought.

Getting out of his bed, he dressed himself in his traditional robes as an Airbender, all while searching for the woman he loved. He stepped out of his chambers and was immediately greeted by Appa, his flying companion and friend for eternity. Appa let out a low growl and licked his face.

"Hehe, good morning to you too Appa." He laughed before patting his head. Momo made himself known as it peaked its head out over Appa's large head. "You too Momo." Aang added as soon as he saw his smaller furry friend. "Hey, have you two seen Katara by any chance? She wasn't with me last night after we... well I think you know." He let out a sheepish smile while rubbing his head a little embarrassed.

Appa gave another low growl and shook his head.

"No idea too huh buddy?" He sighed.

Momo jumped onto his arm and began crawling up to his shoulder. After sitting on top it, he began to lick his own arm to clean himself.

"Well that's okay, I'm sure she'll turn up." He scratched Momo's ear, to which the lemur nuzzled into.

"Mmm, morning already?" Toph rubbed her eyes.

She made herself known to those who were awake, her hair was slightly messy while still in her morning attire. She looked like a mess, yet her appearance still made her seem rather cute.

"Hey, Toph." Aang greeted with a smile.

"Oh, twinkle toes." She returned. "Good to see I'm not the only one that's up this early in the morning."

"Likewise, So how did you sleep?"

"Like I slept on a rock?" She groaned before stretching her back, feeling and hearing a few pops as she did so. "Ah, that's better." A satisfying moan escaped her lightly dry lips

"That's quite funny to hear, coming from you." He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Oh hardy har-har. Just cause I'm an Earth Bender doesn't mean i'm suppose to naturally be comfortable in any terrain the Earth provides." She rolled her eyes. "Get a grip."

Aang chuckled and decided to let it go before he did or said something that'll cause her to inflict damage onto his body. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure you're clueless as well - seeing as how you just woke up, but I was wondering if you perhaps knew where Katara went. She sort of disappeared on me last night."

"Katara?" She raised an eyebrow. "Umm..." She went into deep thought trying to recall recent memories.

"I... do remember something." She scratched her head. "Last night, when I got up to go grab some water, I remember feeling her step out of your chambers. She seemed cautious and in a hurry. After that, I felt her meet up with Z... wait a second." She faced towards Aang. "Why was she in your room last night twinkle toes?" She accused. "Just what were you two doing monkeying around in there."

"Hehe." Aang nervously laughed before gently scooted his way out of there. After a quick yet silent get away, he left Toph alone with Appa who hummed.

"Yeah, your caretakers **_is_** weird Appa." Toph agreed.

Yet despite her assumption, she couldn't help but feel a painful dread of overwhelming jealousy. Being overlooked by the young Air Bender over Katara, it saddened her when she overheard the masked yet obvious confession for one another. She overheard what they said last night; and what they were _doing_ last night. She tried to block out the noise, but her hurting heart wouldn't allow her. She just wished things could've ended up different than how it was now; Wishing that maybe - maybe Aang would one day open his eyes and see her as someone more than what he currently saw in Katara. But nonetheless, that hope continued to remain unfulfilled

* * *

The Fire Nation was as lively as ever. While the recent excitement of Prince Zuko being deemed as the new Fire Lord of the Nation has yet to dwindle from their spirit, one particular Avatar seemed to be searching in the most unlikely places for his water princess.

"Where could she be?" He thought.

Momo was alongside Aang as he evaded Toph. The lemur flew next to him, accompanying him on his small quest.

"You see anything Momo?" Aang asked. He was met with silence. "Thought so." He sighed.

The Fire Lords palace was ahead, and with nowhere else to look he decided to pay the new Fire Lord a visit and see how he was doing. Landing in front of the doors of the palace, the guards greeted him with kindness as they allowed him in. Aang thanked them with a smile and a small bow before making his way inside.

"Zuko?" He called for, curious as to where one of his most recent friends has disappeared to.

A large doorway was open causing it to illuminate the suns warmth into the palace; And for some odd reason it filled him with enough curiosity to investigate. As he approached the opened door, he peaked with one eye as he studied its layout. As he observed, his eyes fell onto what looked like Katara - no, it is Katara. She gazed out from the palace balcony, her chin resting against her palm as a dreamy look was plastered on her face. Aang's smile grew at this sight. How remarkably beautiful she looked. Opening his lips, he attempted to call the name of the woman he loved.

"Ka-"

His throat ceased instantly as he saw Zuko approached Katara from behind. He watched curiously for a second, and then became slightly worried once the Fire Lord embraced her from behind in a loving manner that made him feel emotionally betrayed. He chose to disregard that feeling, as this may have been a friendly gesture they've grown accustomed to during his absence for a short period of time - But the next thing he saw tore him apart inside.

Slightly parting from his embrace, Zuko and Katara turned to face one anohter before entwining their hands lovingly. The way they stared into their eyes, it held a deep resemblance as to how Katara looked at him the night prior. Still refusing to believe of any possible romantic feeling between the two, his hope was soon squashed as he witnessed the two leaned in to deliver a passionate kiss. The look within Katara's eyes, it held the same amount of love she gave him, but their was something else within them. Something more deep and personal, and that was pain. A familiar sense of pain and loss that the two were able to relate and bond together with. It hurt to no end seeing the girl he loved kiss Zuko with same, if not then more love then she had given him. The two's arms secured around their figures in a way Katara never held onto him - and only then he came to understand that he had truly lost her. The amount of happiness that he and Katara displayed to one another last night - was just an illusion. So then why, why did she kiss him? If it wasn't to return the emotions she absolutely **_knew_** he had - then what for?

Momo softly purred while leaning against his neck. The Lemur was able to sense the despair within him, and it saddened him greatly.

Aang found his fist shake beside him as he was filled rage and betrayal towards the woman he gave his heart to. His eye's flickered into a glow for a few seconds, his control over the Avatar State suddenly became rabid within him. His right foot slightly shifted forward as to confront these two for their betraying act, but with some sort of miracle - he held his tongue. He should've seen this coming. After all - polar opposites attract, do they not? Katara found something in Zuko that she didn't see in him. That is why he failed. Even with all of the power the universe had to offer, he couldn't win her - he couldn't love her - he couldn't even understand her. That was what Zuko was able to accomplish. They had a similar pain and understanding that he could never fully grasped ahold of - The permanent lost of a mother.

How he was a fool to think that he, the Avatar; Guardian of the World, the Bridge between the living and spirit realms - could love? He now undersantds why the Guru Pathik told him to let go of all that ties him to this world during his training to tap into the Avatar State willingly; And that was because such emotions would only come back to haunt him.

"I'm such a fool." He whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes that reverted back to its normal color. Using his glider to soar through the sky, it took him all of his will to not look back at the woman who held his heart.

Katara felt an urge to look up in the sky. Her eyes rested upon what she thought was Aang flying on his glider. There was an overwhelming desire to chase him and to grab a hold of him and to not let go. Her hand outstretched slightly as if she trying to capture him within her palm. As she did this, she was unaware of Zuko repeatedly calling her name.

"Katara!"

"What? Who?" She blinked and looked at Zuko. "Wha-"

"You blacked out for a second there." He smiled lovingly. "As I was saying earlier, what you would like for breakfast?"

She blinked confusingly at his question. Neither her thoughts or stomach was close to the thought of craving food. Instead, she looked out in the distance trying to see if she could spot the flying person that she thought was Aang. "I'm... I'm not hungry." She finally answered.

"Are you sure?"

She waited a few seconds, still scanning the skies. After deeming it as a hallucination, she closed her eyes and nodded lightly. "Yeah..." She confirmed.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Aang landed back in front of the courtyard that lead to his chambers and quickly paced himself inside. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he did his best to hold what was left of his dying heart together. To think that after all he's went through. The fights that nearly took his life, and the one that actually did; that even after all of that he'd be emotionally defeated by this girl who won his heart.

"It's not like I did it all for her." He angrily thought as he started packing his belongings. "Everything I ever did, even if I did screw things up at times, they were always for her. So why?" His thoughts were filled with the images of her beautiful face that he cherished more than anything in the world to when they kissed just the night prior. "Why?!" His thoughts screamed louder. The once cherished memories of the Water Bender now being replaced by the image of Katara and Zuko embracing one another as their lips collided. "Why?!" Grabbing the first the he reached, he threw the object to the other side of the room smashing the window. His anger still rabid, he grabbed his staff and was about to throw it as well, but stopped soon after and looked at it.

Every major decision he's ever had to make, he was known as the Avatar. Bounded to a sole duty to protect and serve the living from chaos and despair. Twirling the staff around his fingers he caught it with two hands and snapped it between his legs before discarding it's severed remains on the floor. He was conflicted, confused, but most of all - he felt betrayed. A void had formed inside his soul, and he found himself longing for something to fill this emptiness that had consumed part of him. But how?

He just wanted to be happy, that's all he's ever wanted. True - undeniable - happiness. Grabbing what was his, he stepped outside once more and began to leave; thankful that no one was around to stop him. A low and saddened groan was heard.

Except him.

"Appa..." Aang sighed as he turned around to face the one creature he could ever truly call a friend. "You can't come with me. They need you hear, more than I do."

Appa continued to persist as he made his way up to Aang and nudged him a few times. The Sky Bison called for his friend, trying to direct him to climb on his back so they could soar across the sky and leave together. Appa knew when Aang wanted to go, and he was loyal to him to the end. Wherever this world took him, he would always follow. To his dying breath if he had to.

"Appa..." Aang sighed. "Look buddy, I..."

Appa stomped on the ground and roared in his face causing the young nomad to tense up. He showed that there was no room for debate, he would be coming whether he liked it or not.

"Ugh, fine." He sighed before climbing on his back. "Yip, yip!" He said, and then he was off.

The two animals and one human sailed through the sky, completely unknown to the rest of the gang of their departure. That day he flew away from it all, away from every thing he's ever come to know. It was the Avatars duty to maintain balance in this world, and there was no way he'd be able to do so with the conflict he held inside him. He wanted to be happy for Katara and Zuko, he really did. They deserved each other, more than what he could possibly admit - But he couldn't get this one twisted feeling out of him, no matter how hard he tried...

Revenge.

The Avatar flew away from the Fire Nation that morning in pieces. And unbeknownst to all in the world - The darkest days that the world had yet to witness has just been set into motion.


	2. The Last of an Extinct Race

The sun and moon has soared across the sky for many days since the passing of the century war. Aang along with the only two companions he's allowed to accompany him ever since his broken departure from the Fire Nation have been flying for quite some time now.

Appa gave a low groan and stumbled in the air causing Aang to steady himself on the Flying Bisons along with Momo. The sudden jerk in his movements was an unsuspecting on, and it surely caught them by surprise. Aang was in such deep thought over what had transpired recently, while also reflecting upon the journey's he's experienced up to this point - that he never realized how exhausted Appa has been, and he was doing it for him.

"I'm sorry, Appa." Aang apologized. "I was so caught up in my own world that I never realized how hard you must've been enduring. Tell you what bud, if we don't see land in the next thirty minutes you can land in the water and swim until you've regained your strength."

After hearing the Sky Bison's approval, his thoughts were once again returned to a much more confined sector of his thoughts. Oddly enough, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the two who had betrayed his trust. It made him wonder, just why? Why did this happen? Why wasn't he her choice. He knew better than anyone who has endured such dreadful emotions of pain, loss, and emptiness. He was no stranger to it. Returning to a temple that has long been deserted and silenced by the very Nation he had freed from a figure that promoted nothing but tyranny, only to be stabbed in the back by something that should've been clarified long ago. It angered him. Was he acting childish, maybe he was... but even he deserved an ounce of respect.

Waking up in an era where everyone you once knew has most likely passed without your knowing, it was a huge blow to his emotional stability. They've all moved on while he was left to fulfill a duty he never wanted in the first place. Come to think of it, he's never exactly had a normal childhood as compared to others. To live and thrive with relatives of blood was just, foreign now. The similarities between Katara and Zuko were too bright to be left unseen. They both suffered; And they both lost a precious figure in their lives. But hasn't _**HE**_ felt that loss as well? So then why? Because of a deceased mothers that-

...mother?

Who... just who exactly was his mother? The man and woman who had birthed him, what purpose did they have besides planting a simple seed into the womb of a woman to sprout his existence. Whatever it was, this heritage that was rightfully his ever since his birth had become entirely foreign to him. Monk Gyatso was the only thing he could ever come close to as an actual parental figure, and for that the deceased man held a very special place in his heart. This origin that had began as a mystery, he felt that there should be something more to his birth than becoming the Avatar. Somewhere, something, or someone knew of his purpose. Of why he was created. There's more to him that what meets the eye, there just has to be. Did these people... did they ever love him?

Such individuals shouldn't have much an impact on his life, because they've proven that their importance wasn't needed to stick around through his life. Despite that thought, even he had his curiosities. Such mysteries could lead the mind to investigate, and curiosity is what killed the cat. These thoughts that even he considered to be forbidden had spiked emotions he never knew he possessed, and despite its unclear reasoning as to why he felt such a way, he knew that it screamed for answers.

A clumped amount of green caught his eye as well as his interest. Looking ahead, an island that held a strong amount of resemblance came into view. If it wasn't for the observance of the faint and barely noticeable current that moved along with the island, he would have never guessed it. It was the Lion Turtle that had guided him into sparing the previous Fire Lord Ozai. By sheer luck he was able to encounter the mystical beast that was thought to only be a myth. Appa happily descended down to the island below, unaware of its wisdom that Aang knew of. Finding a small opening in the trees, Appa landed on the comfortable patchy grass before collapsing its entire body on its side.

Aang was able to hop off before Appa rolled over. He took a small look at his surroundings. It was just how he'd remember it to be when he was first here. The forest held a sacred aura and the air around it felt as if you breathed in its invaluable wisdom; And the creature that supported this land was none other than a godly being that could date to before bending the elements was even a possibility. "This was it." He could only think to himself. This was the opportunity that granted him the chance to know about his heritage. Much like the Banyan-Grove Tree in the swamp that connected its vines for miles across end, if he could connect himself spiritually through this Lion Turtle, maybe, just maybe he could be able look into the eyes of the world that has already passed and figure out where his life began. Aang sat cross legged a distance away from his two animal friends and closed his eyes. Slowly drifting his thoughts into a peaceful aroma, he began to meditate while trying to connect himself with what used to be the present and past of this world; and much like all other obstacle in his life, this was proving to be just as challenging.

* * *

An additional six months have passed, and Aang continued to meditate himself tirelessly to try and make some form of connection with the ancient being. The few times he's broken his meditation was only to take care of basic needs he and his companions need. Each time he had a decently filling meal while making sure to stock up on a large amount of edibles for his friends so they wouldn't go hungry for so long. Once he went back into a meditating state he became more and more desperate to make a connection. Despite most of the harmony he's managed to train himself in during the war in order to tap into the Avatar State; now all that he was beginning to understand began to slowly cloud into a desperate act of trying to embrace tranquility. These acts of desperation was in attempt to find out who _**he**_ was. Not the Avatar, but who _**Aang**_ really was. Sweat poured down his forehead as his meditation began to look forced rather than relaxed. He was getting ready to call it quits, and then-

_**"Fi..e.. Aang."** _

A woman's soft and saddened cry ringed his ears. His eyes snapped open, and his soft breathing swiftly turned into panting as he tried to regain control of the airflow within his lungs.

"T-That voice..." He thought.

It was new, and unlike any familiar sound he's ever heard of. Yet, its calling was familiar at the same time. Like he'd always known that voice. Regaining his composure, he forced himself back into a meditative stance. Whatever that voice was, he need to hear more of it. It was calling him, something out there was calling him and he needed to know what. It needed Aang, not the Avatar - Aang!

_**"Why have you come to this place."** _

Another voice was heard, but this one was strange. It was matured, and elderly.

_**"You are seeking something... imprisoned?"** _

Opening his eyes once again, he realized this voice he heard wasn't coming from the spirit realm that he was sure the first had came from. No, it this voice was echoing throughout the entire island. The Lion Turtle, it had finally took his presence into recognition.

"Y-You can hear me?" He slowly rose to his feet.

 _ **"Hearing was not the entirety of it."** _The Lion Turtle responded. **_"I can feel your presence through your foul mood. Ever since you landed on me six months ago, these obscene emotions that radiated off you had been intoxicating to even me. It has begun to slowly grow and corrupt your mind into a desperate state of longing - for what, I am not sure. However, this hospitality you helped yourself onto my back along with this aura you leak has annoyed me for too long. Tell me young Avatar, what puts your aura in such a foul mood."_**

His head had tilted down, his thoughts reverting back into his broken self. He had to tell someone, keeping these emotions bottled up had proven difficult as he found himself wanting to hear anothers opinion. "Well..." He began. "I was fooled into thinking that we were - in love. I-"

 _ **"So the source of these intoxicating emotions are because of an earthly attachment that you, the Avatar, has chosen to entwine yourself with."**_ Its voice sounded disappointed. ** _"The duty of the Avatar is to be selfless, and enlighten itself with the world and its energies that surround it. By chaining yourself to this emotion of love, you are going against the purpose of the Avatar's existence."_**

Aang was taken aback by the Lions Turtles bold input. He was astonished, yet he was also disappointed and unsatisfied with what he heard.

"You... you really think that?"

_**"I don't think, I know."** _

Sighing in annoyance, Aang closed his eyes and breathed before sitting once more, trying his best to concentrate and connect to the ancient spiritual creature once again. He didn't have time for this, the last thing he desired would be to argue about the importance of love with a creature that wouldn't know its meaning. He might as well continue what he has been previously doing.

 _ **"There is something else, isn't there?"**_ It spoke knowingly.

Aang chose to ignore his words, his concentrating focused once more in reaching enlightenment.

 _ **"...I see."**_ The Lion Turtle finally understood. _**"Very well, I shall allow you to look into the memories of the world. Only then will you be able to seek what you are truly after. But be warned, some memories are best to never be uncovered, but it is not my place to regulate what you are able or not able to see."**_

Feeling a sudden connection, Aang tapped into its source in anticipation as a sudden wave of memories of billions that have once breathed on this world flooded his mind. All from the biggest creatures in the world, to the tiniest insect to ever set foot onto the dirt. But none of those interested him at all, none of them but one. He felt its familiarity throughout the many different memories and allowed it to draw himself in. He could see the image, reaching his arms out to touch it; the anticipation to finally see the very moment where he was born into this world, and where the persons identity that birthed him began to grow more and more overwhelming.

**_"Find me, Aang!"_ **

That woman's cry filled his ears again clearer than it was just minutes ago.

"M... Mo-?"

An arm grabbed onto his halting his movements. Following the arm to the source, his eyes fell onto those of Avatar Roku gazing down with concern.

 _ **"Aang…"** _Roku confronted. _**"I sense great disturbance within your heart. Some of your intentions are starting to become clouded and impure. My perception is telling me that you are about to witness something that only make this worse."**_

Forcefully pulling his arm away from the previous Avatar, he gave a small scowl in response.

"Most of my life I was expected to make decisions for the greater good. To bring peace and happiness in the name of the Avatar."

 _ **"I understand this burden you are feeling. It is the same burden that I, and many Avatars before myself has carried throughout our lives."**_ Roku reasoned. _**"But trust me when I say this Aang, this is not the way to confront the mistakes made in your past."**_

"Mistakes?" Aang wondered. "What _mistakes_ are you speaking of Roku? I just want to know why I was born?!" He began to grow frustrated. "I want to know the life that Aang could of had. Not the Avatar! Just, just Aang!"

 ** _"You are not ready to face these demons."_** Roku warned. _ **"Trust me, and the countless of others that came before you when I say this; You aren't ready."**_

Aangs thoughts halted as he felt the hundreds of Avatars that lived before him forewarned him as much as Roku did. He couldn't accept this, if there was really darkness left in this world it was his job to uncover and eradicate its existence, was it not? No, no. They were hiding something, and they didn't want him to know it. Lack of trust and insecurities began to bloom in his thoughts just as he felt anger and betrayal from Katara's and Zuko's love towards one another. Giving a firm glare at Roku, Aang decided. Starting now, he would finally make his own decisions from here on out.

"I will see what's beyond these memories, and I won't let even you stop me from doing so." Aang declared; He then reached out, not waiting any longer for Roku's attempts to persuade him.

_**"Aang-"** _

From the physical world, Appa and Momo awakened to a bright light that enveloped Aang's body. The two creatures gave off sounds of concern as they approached him, all while doing their best to try and stop the light from blinding them. As the Sky Bison and Flying Lemur grew closer, the blinding white light grew larger and larger until it engulfed the two animals along with the Avatar.

* * *

_It all happened so quick for Aang. It went from a confrontation between Roku and himself to hearing the sounds of a woman's cry in pain as she went into labor. Opening his eyes from the blinding light that overtook his vision, he got a good look at his surroundings._

_"Aaaurh!" A woman cried. "Get this damn baby out of me!"_

_Around her there were men and women, all armed with swords and knives who glanced at every corner of the room in fear after hearing the smallest of creaks. There was a male doctor assisting in helping the woman go into labor, yet the fear in his eyes were as clear as the rest._

_"P-Push! Push woman!" He nearly demanded._

_"It's gonna hear us." A male bystander cried softly as he began to lose himself. "I-I don't wanna die." His voiced cracked and he grabbed his head in terror._

_"We have to silence you, permanently." Another man made his way over to the woman sword in hand as he was prepared to cut her head off._

_Another man intervened and attacked him, slicing him across the chest with his own sword scaring any murderous attempts. "Stay away from my wife!" He yelled. "All of you!" His eyes were filled with enormous fear and anger to protect his beloved. "Don't come any closer, you monsters!"_

_"Monsters?" Another man voiced in hysterical panic. "The real monster is out there. And with the noise you're all making it's definitely gonna know we're hear." He inched closer. "It has to be done, for all of us to survive that woman and child has to be put down!"_

_"No, No!" He swung again. "Come any closer and see what happens! I dare you!"_

_Just as they were about to leap, the Doctor smiled as he pulled out the child. "It's a boy." He smiled._

_"P-Please..." The mother smiled in delight. "Bring me my baby."_

_The doctor did as requested, wrapping the blanket that was customized after the child, he handed the frail youth into the hands of the mother. She cooed at the child softly as she held him._

_The husband glanced at his wife, tears slowly beginning to drip from his eyes as he witnessed his child and wife lovingly in each others arms. "H-He's perfec-"_

_The door busted down as a large centipede looking creature swiftly moved in and grabbed a random man by his face before fleeing through a window. The room was filled with screams of terror a moment later after they just witnessed another one of there own taken by the mysterious creature._

_"W-We gotta get outta here." One cried as he fled the once blocked room. Shortly after, everyone followed his example like a herd of sheep._

_"Honey..." The man grabbed his wife's hand. "We gotta go." He pleaded for her to get up all while hearing countless of screams being dragged away one by one outside the building._

_The woman made an attempt to stand, but she was just too weak._

_"I-I can't stand." She cried. "I'm too weak."_

_Reaching for his wife in attempt to lift her to his feet and support her, he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the stillness in the air. There were no more screams. No more fear filled cries or pleas to spare ones life. They were gone, every person who once occupied this room was gone, in less than a minute. The silence in the air sent chills down their spines. The possibility of death heightened their senses to a maximum as even the tiniest creak was heard from nearly the other room. And then, t_ _he sound of multiple tiny steps was heard. It began to slowly grow louder and louder as it creaked closer to the room they were in. Their hearts dropped knowing that the thing knew of their presence, and he wouldn't let them go either._

_"It's here." He voiced. "Hurry, get back in the corner." He helped his limping wife and child to the corner of the room before picking up the blade he had dropped moments before assisting his wife._

_"W-What are you gonna do?" She fearfully looked at her husband realizing his intentions. "You can't fight that thing, it'll take you the moment you express any sort of emotion!"_

_Looking back at his wife, he smiled. "Don't worry, I promise this will all be over soon."_

_Tears flowed down her face as she took one last look at the man she truly fell in love with. Hearing him say that, she knew what he meant. Something in his voice was telling her that after tonight, despite the outcomes of what will happen momentarily from now. They will not be able to see each other again after its soon to be conclusive remark._

_"D-Darling-" She cried, making an attempt to reach for him._

_"Don't!" He commanded, the pain in his voice was clear._

_In an instant her head snapped back towards the corner of the room shielding their child protectively in her arms as she obeyed his last wish._

_"I don't know how long we have, so please... just listen.." His voice grew soft and coarse. "I-I love you. You've made me the happiest man I could ever be when we met so many moons ago. If our paths hadn't crossed when it did, I wouldn't have become the man I now am if it wasn't for you. L_ _ook after our child dear. And just know, no matter what you do, no matter what you hear - Promise me, you will never look my way again."_

_Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but nonetheless they stayed glued on the wooden boards of the floor. In the corner of her eye however, she was still able to make out his shadow with the dim light of the moon that shined through the broken windows. Her husbands figure stood proud and strong, defensively wielding his blade against the foe that began to crawl its way into the room. She witnessed its shadow rise from the floor and stood over twice the size of her husband as it stared down at him perfectly still. They stayed like that for a bit, neither of them moving nor making a peep at one another; And then to both of their horror the baby began to whimper. This gained the creatures attention, and it now turned its body to the woman and child while crawling up behind her._

_"Y-You" Grasping his sword tighter, fear rose once more in his body for the safety of his wife and child. "You stay away from them you son of a bit-"_

_The centipede swiftly turned around and latched onto its face before fleeing out the room once more. The woman screamed in fear and shock as she witnessed the shadow of her husband be snatched from her very eyes. "No!" She cried. She called his name over and over again hoping that he would answer her cries - but nonetheless his answers never came. It was silent once again, the only thing being heard was the soft whimpers she released as she violently shook in fear. Another minute passed, and her heart dropped once more as she heard those same tiny taps that took her loving husband away approach._

_"Why." She cried. "Why are you doing this to us?"_

_It did not answer._

**_"Honey."_ **

_Her eye's widened at the voice._

**_"Honey, it's me. It's safe now. The monster ran off."_ **

_Hearing her deceased husbands voice tore her up inside. She wanted to turn around so bad in hope that this illusion she heard was true. But the shadows of the monster that stood only inches behind her made her think otherwise. Don't turn around, don't turn around. She continued to repeat these final words over and over as the temptations to see what she longed for wouldn't overcome her husbands final demands. Whatever you do, just don't turn around. Her eyes were quenched shut, and her arms tightened around her child; And then to her horror - her child who was asleep up until now began to cry. It began to show emotion._

_The monster began to inch closer, not to her - but for the child. She instinctively tightened her kid even further to the point that if she held on any tighter it would physically injure her son. But this did not stop this monster, no, it was going to snatch the child one way or another just like her husband._

_"W-Wait!" She cried. "Please wait."_

_The beast halted and retracted slightly._

_"Take me, please." She begged. "Just leave my child alone. He's so young, so innocent, he has his whole life ahead of him." She looked down at her child, tears pouring out of her eyes once more. "Please, take me and leave him out of this."_

_Retracting itself fully, the beast spoke a bone chilling sound that left the woman feeling paralyzed. " **Very well."** He paced from side to side. **"But only because HE has other intentions for that child, after all it is a special one."** It added._

_She smiled. "Yeah, he is special isn't he. My Aang, my sweet little Aang." She cried. "Mommy only wished she was able to see you grow. There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to experience with you. I wish we had more time... But, something tells me that despite our circumstances - one day, we will see each other again." She stroked Aang's cheek softly. "When you grow big and strong, please find me, Aang... Find your mother."_

_She set her child down, making sure to be as gentle and loving as she could. Squeezing the tears out of her eyes, she slowly turned around to face the beast that took her husband. The next thing she felt was an overwhelming force that latched onto her body and took her away, leaving behind a crying baby who searched for the warmth of its mother._

_"Find me!"_

* * *

Breaking out of the nightmare he just lived, Aang fell onto his knees after witnessing the horrific scene his parents experienced. They were taken from him, all from that same creature that he visited in the spiritual world back when he was living in the Northern Water Tribe. Grabbing a fist full of soil, a sense of hatred and revenge filled his bones as he thought of the killer.

"Koh." He spat his name viciously. "You sadistic, bastard."

Koh, the face stealing spirit who took thousands of faces away from many species. His one and only encounter with the spirit to seek knowledge about the moon and sea spirit left quite a fearful introduction to how he his first impression would be. But now, after learning of the acts it has committed; The robbery of having a life with a mother and a father stripped so long ago. The crime that it was responsible for, left him nothing but a lust filled of revenge. Taking in his surroundings, Aang felt the familiar presence of spirits that lingered in the world around him.

"I'm in the spirit realm." He thought confusingly; after witnessing what had just transpired, he could only assume that he would have come back to his physical senses into the mortal realm.

The aura around him felt dense and dark. A thick and barely see through layer of fog overlapped the ground while smoothly and slowly migrating across its terrain. It was familiar and... evil. Seeing the cave that held the face stealing spirit within its dark mouth; The spirit named, Koh. That same monster that robbed him of the love of his parents, it caused his eyes to harden into a powerful glare. He could hear the Avatar's who lived before him confronting his thoughts, warning him that this wasn't how it was suppose to happen. That this destiny to uncover the truth of what lies ahead was not fit for him. He scoffed at some of their claims, how could you expect one to stand by and allow the murderer of innocence to roam free just because someone tells you it isn't your place to intervene. It was a dubious and an unwise act in his eyes. He is the Avatar. The exterminator of all that threatened the balance of peace. But at this point, was he really after peace? Or perhaps, something more - personal.

Feeling a warmth covered in fur, he couldn't help but become bewildered at the presence of Appa and Momo standing along side him in the spirit realm.

"Appa, Momo?" Aang nearly yelled in surprise. 'What are you two flee bags doing here?" He nuzzled his fist against Appa's skull and scratched Momo's ear with his other. "You two shouldn't be here." He sighed.

Appa mumbled some weird noise seemingly understanding Aang's concern. His ears picked up a disturbing sound from within the cave; Becoming alarmed by the noise, he let out a light growl.

"What is it, buddy?" Aang questioned.

_**"Aang."** _

His ears perked, the familiar cry of his mother filled his thoughts as he gazed once again towards the cave entrance a distance away. Slowly inching his body to face it, he began to take slow and cautious movements as the womanly voice continued to call his name.

 ** _"You are seeking something, imprisoned."_ **The voice of the Lion Turtle resonated in this world followed by the other voices after it.

_**"He has other intentions for that child, it is a special one."** Koh spoke_

_**"One day, we will see each other again. Find me!"** She spoke. **"Find your mother!"**_

He stopped walking as soon as he stood at the entrance of the cave. To think that the secret to find her mother was overlooked by mere words when he last gave this sadistic spirit the presence of the Avatar.

"Mom." The word parted softly between his lips.

His eyes were filled with agonizing hate and dread for the well being of the mother he's never knew truly understood. These memories given spiked a need for such companionship. The spirits will of this world called for such a reunion, a reunion that was destined to keep the Avatar on the right track. With that clear in mind it was time to once again face this spirit. This time he was done playing these games of righteousness and pacifism. He would not allow such a distinct stereotype play with his decisions again. He wanted answers.

And he wants it now.


	3. The Tree of Time

The sound of Aangs feet splashing against wet concrete echoed lightly as he descended the steps of the cave. He paused, motioning for Appa and Momo to stay put until he confirmed that he was able to ensure the two's safety. The two companions began to settle themselves in, curiously awaiting what the young Avatar had in mind for coming to a place like this.

Just as he remembered entering this cave nearly a year ago, his ears picked up the hissing sound of a creature that trickled its way across the walls around him. He knew Koh was keeping a very close eye on him - but unlike before, it seemed to be taking more precautions this time around. Rather than lunging at him like a predator ready for it next meal, it decided to just follow him - trailing his very movements like he knew why he returned.

 _ **"You're back?"** _Koh's words echoed throughout the cave. _**"What brings you to me this time, Avatar. Surely it's not for riddles of mystical spirits of what not."**_

Glancing up at the spirit that was partly shadowed by the darkness of the cave, he spoke.

"Show yourself! It's time we have a chat about what you stole from me 113 years ago."

 _ **"Oh?"**_ Crawling down the coldness of the rock, Koh approached the young Avatar. _ **"I have no recollection of such a memory. 113 years seems to have been quite some time."**_ He circled Aang, both wary yet anticipated once more to steal another Avatar's face. **_"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more..."_ **He pressed up near Aang's face, his face becoming sadistic and craving for a new addition to his collection. _ **"...specific."**_

Pausing his thoughts for a short moment, he inwardly breathed in order to regain his bearing before he lashed out at this monster. "You know what I speak of." He stated. "That horrific and menacing night so long ago, the night you ransacked an entire village." He tightened his fist as he recalled the tragedy that occurred. "The slaughtering and stealing of faces who were innocent, and for what?" Rage had began to overwhelm his sense of rationality. "You... you!" His eyes hardened and his face morphed into a deep scowl as he stared directly into the spirits own eyes.

Koh's sadistic smile stretched far and wide. The moment he saw the first twitch of emotion stretch onto the Avatar's face, he lunged forward with the intent to swipe another source of identity from this world. _ **"Game over, Avatar."**_ He maniacally laughed inside.

Aang's eyes had tapped into its signature bright color, his anger taking over as the worst of him was being brought out from within. The sudden brightness caused Koh to squint his eyes due to the temporary light that blinded his vision. The effect was much faster than he could accomplish in closing the distance between him and the Avatar. Skidding off track of his intended target, his face smashed into the cave wall. He retracted his form before shaking his head from side to side to rid of the dizziness he felt. Returning his attention back to his convinced prey, his eyes began to widen in astonishment. However, within the next few moments a deep sense of fear had grown within its very depths as the Avatar had unbelievably tapped into his power within the spirit realm. It shouldn't be possible, he was not in his physical body - yet here he stood defying the facts. He backed away slowly, his thoughts rendering to one word to summarize this encounter.

_**"Impossible."** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Good, he's mentally weakened..."** _

Koh tensed at that terrifying voice. That bastard wanted for this to happen, it all made sense now. The reason why he was sent to maul that village so long ago was not to fulfill his lust for unbelievable power, it was just a reason to have the Avatar fall into a state of agony and animosity that all logical thinking would cease to compute. Aang's glowing eyes had temporarily scanned its environment seeming to search for him. Snapping his eyes directly into his own, the sudden movement caused him to jerk back in fright.

_**"Bring him to me!"** _

The two stared at each other as still and quiet as one can be. There was a tense and uncomfortable silence between them that rendered everything to slow down into an unusual level. A droplet of water hung from the end of a sharped stone hanged just above the two. As it loosened, the droplet fell between them where they were able to see it descend to the floor. The moment the drop of liquid made contact with the cold rock below, the chase was on. Koh turned and dashed away from the Avatar like a roach scattering to seek darkness as soon as the lights flickered on. Aang pursued right after him, boosting himself off the ground and using the air as a way to surf across the terrain to chase after the spirit. Bending the earth around him, he launched a few boulders at the spirit.

 _ **"Where is she!"**_ The angered spiritual voice of Aang loudly echoed across the walls. _ **"What did you do to her!"**_

Koh continued to flee heading deeper and deeper into the cave as it slowly turned into a giant maze.

_**"This way..."** _

Koh sharply turned right heading for the voice only he could hear. _**"I hope you know what you're doing."** _It thought while dodging another flying boulder that came sailing over his head.

The boulder crashed against the walls causing the surroundings to cave downward blocking every and any chance of escape. Koh skittered to a halt in front of the rubble that nearly caved in on his head. A state of panic began to swiftly build inside him as he realized he was trapped. Turning around to face the Avatar that drove him off, he backed against the rubble as Aang levitated before him while presenting a malicious glare. He watched as the Avatar lifted his hands while nearly a dozen large rocks rose from below. A few were crushed into tiny hardened shells that were no later sent hurling towards him. Reacting quickly, Koh encircled himself with the out layer of his shell that was powerful enough to withstand the thousands of small rocks that pelted violently against him. He may have blocked the first attack with his quick and timely reaction, but even then he was unprepared for the much larger rocks that smashed him against the rubble that caved behind him. The attack was repeated time and time again with the remaining boulders he had levitated around him. Each impact the Avatar gave began digging him deeper and deeper within the earth. The final boulder shot him through the rubble and outside of the cave into a much wider and open terrain.

Koh struggled to get onto most of its legs to support its weight as it made a desperate yet futile attempts to flee. Aang walked through the smoking debris, the urge to kill and take revenge still clearly distinguished on his face. Koh backed away fearfully as best his injured limbs would allow him

_**"P-Please, I didn't mean to intrude in the mortal realm.** _ _**It was not my own intentions to cause such harm. Please, I-I was set up!"** _

_**"Koh."**_ Aang spoke as the Avatar's before him were also heard along with his voice. _**"The crimes that you have committed throughout your life has caused nothing but pain and suffering for those involved directly and indirectly. To answer for these acts of criminality, you shall pay the ultimate price!"**_ Raising his hands into the air, he gathered the elements and combined them in a way all benders and Avatar's would consider... unnatural.

 _ **"N-No, please! I beg you**_ " Koh cried!

Aang's anger grew more and more as he stared at this pathetic excuse of a spirit. How dare he, how dare he cry and plead for mercy when he showed none to those he murdered! His parents, his own parents who he's never got to speak with was because of the animosity this pathetic creature exploited. They called for mercy, and he ignored it. Just as he was just about to do now. His arm holding the combined elements shook in rage as the energy continued to build; and just as he was about to unleash the wrath of hell's gates upon the being, he heard her voice again...

_**"Aang..."** _

He halted and turned his head towards the source. His eyes widened and his lips parted in absolute disbelief. An enormous tree that towered higher than anything and everything he's ever witnessed stood before him in all its glory, and next to it a woman of absolute resemblance to his vision. She stood unaware of his presence and uncaring for what was around her. She just stood there facing the opposite direction staring at the horizon undisturbed.

"M...Mom?" He spoke all too knowingly.

The glow in his eyes faded and his arm dropped the elements that were crushed together. The person who stood a good distance away was too far for him to clearly identify with his eyes; But without a shadow of a doubt he knew who that person standing just over this ravine that separated them. There was no other explanation.

Appa and Momo approached from behind, making themselves known to the Avatar. The two creatures took a glance at Koh who lay helpless and still in somewhat of a shock. They sneered at it and squinted their eyes into a glare after sensing bad vibes radiate off of the spirit

"Guys, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put?" Aang stated once he noticed the two's presence. Releasing a sigh in frustration, a small smile soon embraced his lips. "Well, your timing couldn't be more perfect either." He hopped on Appa's back. "Appa, can you fly me across this ravine, I believe it's time I introduce you two to someone very, very special to me." His smile grew after every second as he thought of his mother. "Yip, yip!"

Appa headed his command and launched himself in the air. The fly across the ravine took no more than a minute to go over. Landing just before the still clueless woman, Aang hopped off Appa and made his way up to her full of excitement and anticipation.

"Mom..." He spoke again, his steps stopping just inches away from her. "It's... it's me, Aang." He began. "I know we've only met once before... I was too young to even remember. But I heard your call. I won't lie, at first I was scared to find out about you and Dad. I thought... I thought that you guys never loved me." A saddened gaze fell upon him as he finally admitted what he truly felt. "I thought you guys abandoned me and never gave me another thought. Just like how Katara abandoned my feelings without so much of a warning or explanation as to why. I-I thought we had something special. I thought it would be something that no one in this world has ever had before. The ability to find true happiness and love within each other even after the nightmares and betrayals we overcame. I connected with her unlike any other person I've ever met. But... she didn't feel the same. Though I was also wrong about you too!" He smiled again. "Even though you guys weren't with me since the beginning of my life, I couldn't help but know that I wouldn't have been abandoned willingly. That there had to be a reason as to why. I'm just glad I was right for once. So, I just wanted to say that I... I found you, mom." His breath became ragged. "I - I finally found you."

The silence that followed through wasn't one he expected, nor did he presume the lack of a response. It was as if she took no notice to his words rendering the uncomfortable thought of speaking to an inanimate object. Squinting his eyes slightly in concern, Aang slowly closed the distance with his mother in curiosity.

"Mom?" He reached out and grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

Forcing her body to face him, Aang stumbled back and fell on his rear as horror began to set in. The reason why her mother was so unresponsive to her words was because she was also a victim. A faceless woman that was stripped of her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. She could only be rendered a living corpse at this point. A living corpse that could be decorated or altered in anyway possible.

"No!" Aang voiced out. "No, no, no!" He stumbled to his knees and crawled a few inches before pushing himself up to his feet. He grabbed his mother by the shoulder and repeatedly shook to get something, anything besides a blank face out of her. "What - What did he do to you!" Bringing her to the floor with him, he wrapped his arm around his mother and stroked her hair. He was heart shaken. "Mom, I'm... I'm so sorry." He cried. "If only I knew you were alive, I - I would've come for you! God, I-I would! Please, not you too mom." His tears fell onto her empty face and slid down her cheeks as if it was crying for her. "God dammit, it's me!" He continued, desperate for a response. "Can't you recognize me!"

Appa and Momo walked up to their friend. Concern had overwhelmed them once they witnessed Aangs sorrow filled aura. They didn't like it when he got like this. Each time he's become like this, the after effect would have him a little less cheery and hospitable the two grew accustomed to.

Aang looked back at Appa after feeling his soft and gentle nudge against his arm along with the familiar sensation of his warm breath. The tears that were uncontrollably shedding from his eyes provided no means of an end any time soon.

"Appa! Wh-what should I do?" Aang choked out. His words were getting caught up in his throat as he struggled to voice a solution. "I don't know what to do, Appa! S-She's-"

Despite Appa's lack of ability to speak, the way he carried himself around Aang showed him that he understood his pain to an extent. He licked Aang's cheek softly trying to comfort him as best as he can with his presence. Momo doing the same as he scurried his way up Aangs shoulder and embraced him. Appa turned its attention towards the woman with no face. Leaning down at this person who Aang cradled in his arms, he pressed his forehead against hers as if trying to read her thoughts. A blue light began to slowly emit from the contact the woman and Appa made. Watching the interaction between the two, Aang stared bewildered as the outlines of the twos body's engulfed itself in light. He shielded his eyes temporarily with his forearm. He was unable to move from his spot at the risk of interrupting whatever might be happening between his mother and friend. The light began to dim, and with that Appa's physical/spiritual form was sucked into his mother who's body still shined, but less intensely than before. He watched in awe as the remnants of the light fade from her body. An astonished gaze fell upon him as he realized his mother who was once faceless now slowly begin to open her eyes for the first time since who knew when. Blinking the exhaustion out of them, she adjusted her vision to the new sight before her. A young boy who looked to be no older than 14 stared down at her in concern and delight.

"Y-Your, eyes. They've opened." He smiled.

She slowly rose to a sitting position; Confused as to where she was. Looking around, scanning the unfamiliar and abnormal terrain, she could only wonder. After getting a good view, she looked at the young boy in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you child?"

Aang opened his mouth, his smile still plastered on his face. "I-"

Clutching her hair, she let out a painful groan as she felt memories of what recently transpired fill her thoughts. The bump within her belly, the screams of all those who fled from her presence, the creature that snatched all who once accompanied in the isolated room - taking them away while leaving her alone to fend against its wrath, and finally the crying of her baby that she was taken away from.

"My child." She stood to her feet immediately. "I-I have to get back! My child could be in danger." She began to grow hysterical.

"Woah, there." Aang stood to his feet as well. Her mother was only a few inches taller than him, but he had no issues gently restraining her from doing anything that could be of concern. "It's okay." He tried to explain. "It's alright, it's over now."

"No, you don't understand." She pleaded. "My child, my new born baby is out there all alone. He needs me."

Aang let out a small breath as soft and saddened smile filled his thoughts and lips. "You don't realize how long it's been, have you." He began. "I shouldn't be surprised, given how you don't even know where you are."

"What do you speak of?" Her attention now completely on him. Her face leaned slightly away in wariness, but her eyes stay locked onto his.

"Mom." He finally said. "It's me, Aang."

Turning to face him completely, the look of surprise and disbelief said it all. She slowly extended her arm out as if to touch him, but just before she could she swiftly retracted it to her chest. "No, it can't be." She finally said. "My _son_ , should weigh no more than 7 pounds. I should be able to hold him in my arms." She clarified. "I'm sorry, but you must got the wrong person."

Shaking his head, Aang voiced his sureness. "Mom, it really is me. I saw the Spirit, Koh took you and father away from me so many moons ago. You protected me in your arms as it tried to take me as well. However, instead of taking me you allowed him to take you away in exchange to save my life."

She was surprised of how well he knew of what happened. It sounded believable to her. But if this young boy really was her child, then how long has it been since she disappeared. Her thoughts became jumbled, and suddenly she found herself reminiscing of unfamiliar memories that she never fully understood. She was flying along with nearly a dozen other baby flying bisons along side what she could only assume was the mother. From there she flew down to a group of children dressed in orange/yellow garments. She realized that these were the Air Nomads that had been neighbors to their small village. She approached what she could see was a younger version of Aang. He held out an apple to her, and she greedily yet happily took it. She then pounced on him, licking him with affection. Aang giggled at her antics.

 _"I guess this means we'll always be together."_ He said between laughs.

Despite Aang being a few years younger than he currently is, she was able to see the easy comparison between her newborn child and the boy in her memories. Coming out of her vision, she was struck in the heart when realization fell before her. She reached her hand out once again, using her fingers to lightly caress Aangs cheek in sheer curiosity and incredulity. Finally allowing the rest of her palm to feel his skin, the familiar resemblance to her own baby's skin when he was born compared to this boy was unmistakable. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. It really was him.

"A-Aang." She finally voiced. A lump clogging her throat. "Is it, Is it really you?"

Aang couldn't contain the joy that he was currently experiencing. "Mom..." He softly replied. The two finally embraced one another in a loving hug. "I found you."

"You did." She cried in his neck. "You actually did, just like I knew you would."

The two stayed embraced for a full silent minute as they just enjoyed feeling each others warming embrace. It would've been longer if Momo didn't interrupt this loving moment. Jumping back in surprise, the mother looked at the creature bewildered by its sudden appearance.

Aang laughed. "It's okay, mom. That's just my friend, Momo." He explained. "I'm not too sure how he was able to follow me here, but it's nice to have more company around."

Smiling, she regained her composure and let out a soft giggle. "I see, well I'm happy someone kept you entertained." After the giggling stopped, her smile dropped and questions began to emit from the bottom of her thoughts. "Aang, how... how old are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "Me, oh uh. Well I'm 13."

"13 years?" She sadly replied. "I missed 13 years of my baby's life." A dejected aroma came over her as she heard of how long she was absent she was for the majority of his childhood.

"Well..." He began again. "Technically, I'm 113 years old."

"113?" She now began to doubt him. "Impossible, with how young you look I wouldn't guess you were a day above 14 at least." She crossed her arms.

Sighing, Aang slowly went down and crossed his legs while sitting. "Can you please have a seat mom?" He asked. "There's... there's a lot I need to tell you that has happened to me these last 113 years."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You were frozen in ice for a century; And during that time a war that was initiated by Fire Nation had spread across the globe. Not only that, but my son is so happened to be the heir to claim the title of the Avatar that the world had been searching since the start of the war to bring peace. After reemerging from the ice, you had mastered all four elements accompanied by numerous companions you've gained throughout your journeys through the different lands. And finally you faced against the now Ex Fire Lord Ozai to put an end to this absurd and unnecessary war?"

Staying quiet, he thought about the general summed up story her mother repeated to him making sure no major events were left out. "Yeah." He confirmed. "Pretty much."

Rubbing her temples, she let out a small laugh. "Aang, I know you're a special child, because you're my special child; But to think that my kin was actually the next in line to claim the title of the Avatar. It's, It's..."

"Hard to take in." He answered. "I know mom." A gloom began to fall over Aang, and being the mother of the Avatar came with a motherly instinct to know when something wasn't quite right with your offspring. Scooting next to her son, she leaned onto his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, securing his figure in her grasp.

"I feel as if you're hurting inside, Aang." She gazed ahead. "Tell me, what's wrong."

Thinking deeply at her words, Aang pondered about the events that led up to this point and how destiny seemed to be keeping him on a single mandatory path. He felt restricted, confined, and secluded. He wanted to be like others his age. To be carefree and on a search for adventure, for happiness, for love. Much of the joy that he's desired for a childhood felt stripped and robbed from him. Even now, with everything's he's gone through. All the accomplishments and victories he's changed in this world, he still felt as if it wasn't enough - That it would never be enough.

"I - feel like something's got a hold on me, and I can't quite make out what it is." He tried to explain. "This feeling I have, it's like I'm always in motion, always looking... always searching for some sense of liberty. The childhood I wasn't able to live in, the one which was lost and replaced by a sudden sense of fear." He looked in her eyes, tears beginning to swell "Fear of not being enough for anyone, or anything."

Wiping her sons tears with her finger that threatened to spill out of his eyes once more, she gave him a smile seemingly understanding what he was going through. "Listen, my child. I was once a very small girl, similar to you - and during then I've always been the one who people would talk to. I was the popular one, the sought after individual in a group. However, something had changed the moment I realize I had been carrying you. It was unnatural, and suddenly all had begun to fear of what they saw in me. But I came to realize - that at one point, that's the price that we all will eventually pay. A valued life and destiny that would soon come to nothing. I can't tell you where you'll be going from here **,** and there is probably really no way of knowing, but just know that you aren't alone anymore." She smiled. "You'll never be."

Aang took her words to heart, and for the first time in months he felt as if his smile was true and honest. "Thank you, mom."

Looking at the sunrise, Aang seemed to be genuinely surprised at the suns appearance in the spirit realm. "That's odd." He thought

Tightening her hold around Aang, his mother sighed in happiness. "It's been so long since I seen her warmth. The sun brings about a comforting aroma. I've never thought that I'd once again be blessed to be under its shade."

"Neither have I" Aang responded with his own smile. They stayed silent for another few seconds until he spoke. "Mom..."

"Hm?"

"You said that there were other little girls who you grew up with that began to fear you. Why is that?"

Closing her eyes, she let breathed in and out a deep breath. "It's... It's something that is quite strange; and I do not like to talk about it. It almost feels like I was violated without my knowing, but there was no such evidence to uncover." She admitted. "But through time and healing, I was able to put behind such a haunting thought. It terrified me at one point, however I was still able to find a sense of enlightenment and appreciation for the life that had been growing inside of me. I figured it to be destiny, destiny that brought you to me. Destiny to be able to call you my child, my son, my little Aang."

"...wow." He smiled. "I never realized how old my mother sounded until now."

"Hey." She flicked his forehead with her finger. "Respect your mother or else I'll tear you a new one." Despite the innocence in his insult, she couldn't help but feel that their interaction couldn't have gone more natural between mother and son.

Aang flinched and rubbed the spot that directly felt his mothers sting against his skin. He chuckled lightly, glad that he was able to bond in such a natural way right off the start. However, there was another thought that he was curious of, something that he believed her mother could answer.

"Mom, who was my father? You must've known him, right?"

Those words had ceased her thoughts of joy and love as she was reminded of the absence of a man who should've conceived this child with her.

"There - There was no father." She finally said.

A short silence fell between them, and Aang found himself confused beyond recognition.

"What?"

"It's true." She continued. "I... can't entirely explain what happened either. I carried you, I gave birth to you, and I should've raised you - all without the knowing of how I was impregnated."

"How - Is that possible?" He seemed stunned and almost rejected her answer. If only the clear honesty in her throat didn't seem so true, he would've called her a liar. "But the visions, I saw a man that most certainly acted as my father. You two spoke to each other, and said of how you loved one another before he was taken."

"Visions?" She raised her eyebrows. "There is no doubt that there was a massacre; But I recall loving no man. I was accused to be carrying the spawn of a demon within my womb, and at first I thought I was going to be killed for it. The night I went into labor, it was like an awakening of some sorts. That spirit that came and ransacked the entire village of faces and lives, it was almost as if the delivery of you was the trigger. We should've died that night, as they wanted to kill us both. However, that spirit interrupted such a catastrophe. But at a price, it took me along with it."

The look in his eyes said it all. "I... I don't understand. Just, just what's going on?" He grabbed his head as his thoughts jumbled together, unsure as to what or who to believe.

His Mother looked solemnly down at his confused figure. "Aang, I do not know what you saw, but always know that nothing is ever as it seems. Always question what has been handed to you, and never accept an answer for what it is." Her gaze saddened as she felt a small tug in her soul. "I believe it's time for you to go."

"B-But we just reunited! Mom, there's still so much I have to tell you."

"I know." She answered. "But as your mother, I'm saying that your place isn't here." The look in his eyes saddened her even further, and she was afraid that she was being misinterpreted. "I'm not dead, Aang." She smiled. "But I can't leave this place, I feel its boundaries weigh on me the moment I started moving away from this tree." She looked up at the enormous spiritual essence that reached miles in the sky. "Besides, I can't keep your friends spirit inside me forever. I'm sure he'd like to have his own body and mind back as well. Appa, correct?"

He sniffed a little and smiled. "Yes, mom. His name is Appa, my best friend for life."

Smiling in return, she let out a small chuckle. "See, I don't want to keep your best friend confined forever. I'm sure he's already getting angsty to have his body back."

"Knowing Appa, he's probably alright with it." Sighing, he took another good look at her mother before he throwing himself in her arms. "I... I just don't want things to change anymore."

Wrapping her arms around his son, she smiled. "But you can't stop the change, just as much as you can't stop the sun from setting."

Pulling back from her chest, he looked at her beautiful face. Feeling the familiar liquid building in his eyes, he blinked them away refusing to let anymore tears spill. They have both cried enough as it is. There was no need for more.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Chuckling, she caressed his cheek. "Tell me, what does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know..." He hesitantly answered. "I hope so."

Her mother raised an eyebrow at him causing a grin to grow on his lips.

"Yes." He finally said. "I guess."

She'd take that, it was better than nothing. "Then we will see each other again."

Looking into her eyes, he spoke with a new found purpose in his heart. "I _will_ come back for you." He stated with such determination. "After I figure out how to separate you from this place, I will bring you back, I promise."

She smiled, and with sudden realization she noticed that she had never told him her real name. "Aang." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I realized I have yet to tell you my name... no, **_our_** name! It is one that holds great value, for it will always forge our bonds even after death. My name is-"

Silence overtook her, and Aang saw the air come out of her mouth. Confusingly gazing at her mother, his looks of puzzlement turned into horror as he realized what was happening to her.

"Mom!"

She grabbed her throat, suddenly unable to breath. Her heart began beating faster as it searched for the lack of oxygen its lungs couldn't give it. She was suddenly lifted off the ground with a gust of air, levitating for a short second before being pulled towards the tree. Aang reached for her mothers hand, and she to his; But they were a fraction of a second too late as she now levitated in front of the large hollow the tree held.

 _ **"Avatar!"** _A glowing red spirit made its presence known. It's anger was like an overwhelming aroma of perfume, and it was directed at Aang. _ **"I have been waiting for you."**_ His voice was filled with unimaginable hatred and anger.

Aang glared at the spirit in the cage. "I'm not sure I've made your acquaintance." He responded.

The spirit chuckled, yet the anger in his voice was still clear. _**"I'm surprised you could've forgotten me so easily, after I nearly killed the host of your power; And you left me for dead in this cell."** _His menacing tone began to grow more and more hostile as he spoke. _**"You may have forgotten me, but I could never forget you! No, you could not imagine the excruciating measures I went through to stay alive! Fueled by this unquenchable thirst of vengeance, for you!"**_

"I guess whoever was the Avatar before me didn't quite finish the job." Aang glared. "No matter, If I have defeated you before then I can surely defeat you again." His eyes began to glow as he tapped into the Avatar State.

Laughing maniacally, the spirit couldn't help but be amused by his threats.

_**"Don't - Be - So - Certain."** _

Using its power unlike anything Aang's ever seen before, he watched as the spirit forcefully extract something from within his mother. To his complete terror, he watched as Appa was brought out entirely and was restricted to the same state the woman was in

"No!" He cried, the glowing light in his eyes subsiding to his normal colored pupils

 **"It is time to face your guilt, and embrace the cruelty known as reality!"** It proclaimed.

Struggling and kicking, his mother looked at Aang in fear. "What ever it wants, don't do it Aang!"

He looked back and fourth between the two, torn by the vulnerable state they were in. Momo climbed onto his shoulder and screeched at the spirit while reaching his arms out for Appa as if trying to pull him away from it.

"Let them go!" Anger began to boil inside him. "I will _**not**_ , play your games."

 _ **"Oh, but I think you will."**_ Its voice now turned into one of satisfaction as he fed off the hate the Avatar leaked. **"You see, If you don't. Both of your loved ones will perish in my grasp. The real question is, which one will you choose to save?"** Lifting the woman up, he brandished her like a prize. **"Your Mother?"** Bringing her down but still keeping her held in the air, it then did the same to Appa. **"Or your friend? You must now face reality, and free yourself by choosing!"**

"Aang." His mother cried. "It's powers is too strong, even for you! Save your friend and get out of here!"

Appa gave a small cry in pain as he felt a tug on his life essence. Torn between his mother and Appa, he was left helpless and distraught. He wanted to save Appa just as her mother said he should, but he didn't want to leave the only person that could possibly ever truly understand him at the mercy of this monster.

"Let. Them. Go!" He growled again, the boiling anger within him already blowing pass its peak.

 _ **"Only you, The Avatar, can make me release them!"** _He declared, its voice sounded pleased as to where this was headed.

Breathing in, Aang allowed his anger and fear for his loved ones to slowly fill his veins and overcome his senses. _**"You will let them go!"** _He tapped into the Avatar State once more, however this time his eyes turned into a glowing white with a mixture of a voided black that outlined its opposite color. Raising his arms to his chest, he summoned the power he felt within himself to gather in concentration. The air began to swarm around him violently as he did this, and with a snap of his arms, he brought them forward unleashing a storm of wind that blew anything and everything around him out of his path.

The spirit was slightly taken by surprise by his sudden unleash of power, but he was able to withstand it. He watched in glee as the Avatar before him lifted both of his companions along with itself, trying his best to break its grasp from his loved ones. His glee only spiked when he saw the prison before him began to flicker as the Avatars power interfered with the cell that chained him into this tree.

Aang's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched, and his arms were shaking as he struggled to maintain this state. The sky above him began to swirl in a mixture of day and night. Something about this was abnormally different than before. It was more... dark, and mysterious. Its power fed off his anger, and at the rate he was going he felt as if he didn't have enough. Sweat emerged from his pores and dripped down his face as he continued his struggle; And then with nothing more to give, he collapsed on one knee, panting and out of breath. The mixture between the night and day above them subsided with the light overcoming its opposite.

The spirit stared down in disappointment. _**"Weak.** **"**_ It insulted. _**"You are still too weak."**_

Aang looked up. A glare still in his eyes as he fought to regain his breathing and try again.

 _ **"I guess in the end, you aren't able to save either. Oh, but don't worry, I don't blame you."**_ It's sadistic voice returned. _**"Instead, let me help you!"**_

Using the tree that entrapped it, it shot two sharp wooden stakes at the two captives and pierced both of their life essence that was entrapped in their hearts before snatching them away.

"NOOOO!" Aang screamed a long painful cry in horror as he watched the two suffer the consequences of his weakness.

Throwing the two soon to be lifeless corpses just a few feet in front of him, Aang stumbled to the closest person he could reach. His mother.

"Mother." He whispered as she cradled her in his arm and brushed the hair that covered her face with his fingers. "N-No..." He softly cried.

Looking up at her son, she weakly reached her right hand up to cradle his cheek just one last time. Aang sadly nuzzled into her touch. "Remember my dear child." She whispered lovingly. "I loved you, always." Her vision became fuzzy as she struggled to stay awake. "I - always will..." Her mother fell limp not a second later. Aang held onto the hand that caressed his cheek and gave it one final kiss before gently setting it down on top of her heart.

 _ **"Look at you, how embarrassed you must be; And even now, you claim to be this worlds Avatar. Yet despite this tragedy, I still feel is if it is not enough."**_ It began speaking once more. _ **"Tell me, child. Who stands in your way to power? Who holds you back? Who keeps you subjected and decrepit within your boundaries? Anyone?"**_

Aang glared up at the spirit but said nothing

 _ **"If so, only your hate will eradicate them. Use it!"** _It declared. **"You felt its power, did you not? It lays dormant yet rabid within you! Master its power! Relish in the gifts it will bestow upon you! Only then will you be able to cast off the chains that bind you, and achieve a power unlike anyone has ever seen before! Only then will you be able the destroy the rival, who stands before you."**

Without another word, the spirit forced Aang along with the other two out of spirit realm and back to the mortal world, all while maniacally laughing at the mental damage he's inflicted. It was all going according to plan, all he had to do now was sit back, and wait.

* * *

Aang snapped his eyes opened. Looking around, he noticed the slight inability to see clearly around him. It was dark outside. He spotted Momo sitting alongside a very weak Appa trying to comfort him as best he could while he battled the very nature of death itself. Aang rushed over to Appa's side and wrapped his arm around his giant stomach as wide as his arms would allow them. He knew he wasn't able to save him, and his heart was struck harder than ever before as he never felt so useless in his entire life. He felt two new voids burst through his very heart as all of his pent up despair began to leak out of him.

"Appa..." He cried. "Don't leave me... please."

Appa slowly and softly moved his head and tail to wrap his friend in a hug. The Sky Bisons thoughts drifting away as he thought of the first words the young Avatar had ever said to him.

_"I guess this means we'll always be together!"_

Appa closed eyes, satisfied that even if his journey did end here, Aang did keep his promise that they would always be together. He was happy that promise had been fulfilled. The only regret he parted from this world, was that he couldn't be there for him like it was promised to himself.

Aang only held on tighter as he felt Appa's heartbeat stop. "I'm sorry." He begged for forgiveness. "Forgive me, Appa... just, please. Don't leave me!" The moon and ocean cried for the Avatar that night as they as well were unable to bear its pain that came with it.

A few hours later into the night, Aang cried himself to sleep unable to bear the pain of the permanent separation from his dearest friend of all. Waking up again in the spirit realm, he was greeted by Roku along with Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen.

 _ **"Aang."**_ Roku wasted no time. _**"We have brought you here, because we are concerned."**_

 _ **"You're conflicted young one.**_ " Kyoshi interrupted. _**"This path you have began treading on is of no concern to you."**_

"Conflicted?" Aang scoffed. "I just watched my mother, and my friend forged by an unbreakable bond since early childhood _**murdered** _before my very eyes." He glared. "So yes, Kyoshi. I am conflicted. I'm _**very**_ fucking conflicted!"

 _ **"Listen to me Aang."**_ Kuruk began. _**"You've caused a great deal of damage as it is. If you continue this path you'll be threatening the very existence of the Avatar!"**_

Yangchen stepped forward. _**"Let go of this hate you've built yourself upon, child."** _She addressed more caringly and motherly than the other two Avatars who spoke before her. _**"It is not good for you. Nor is it for us."**_

 _ **"Aang."** _Roku stood in front of the three. _**"Listen to them. This isn't your fight. You've done your part in this world, you just have to maintain it for the next Avatar to come around."**_

"And let this murderer roam the spirit realm?!

 _ **"Aang."**_ Roku softly spoke. _**"You may be the Avatar, but you're not all powerful."**_

"Well I should be!" He boldly stated as he faced away from the four predecessors.

Kyoshi glared. _ **"What's that suppose to mean?"**_

"It means that some day, I'll be the most powerful Avatar ever!" He declared, his thoughts of his mother and Appa dying in his arms deepened his determination for success. "I will even learn how to stop people from dying."

Closing her eyes, Kyoshi sighed. _**"Very well. If you are ever in need again, do not seek our guidance - we will not answer."** _Without another word, she faded away along with Yangchen and Kuruk.

Roku sadly stared at the young Avatar. As his direct predecessor, he felt as if it was his primary duty to enlighten the new Avatar with knowledge and wisdom. As a mentor and an ally, he felt obligated to do so. _**"Tell me Aang, do you believe you are the Avatar?"**_ He began.

Aang straightened slightly at the question. The question even he asked himself for so long. "How... How can I know?"

 _ **"I can tell you what I believe."** _He replied. " _ **I believe you are the key to rid of wickedness that still hides in this world. Even now, its presence still stains the lands for years to come. I believe you are the one who will exploit these demons who hide not only within yourself, but this world - and once again save this universe from destruction. Remember your training Aang, trust your instincts. You will find another way."**_

With that said, he faded from view as well allowing the young Avatar to reawaken back into the physical realm. Sitting up from his nap, Aang noticed that they had been drifting close to land. Appa's corpse had still protectively been wrapped around him and Momo who whimpered in his sleep. Picking up his last remaining friend who accompanied him, he allowed Momo to cradle in his chest still in his broken slumber. It was best for him not to witness what he was about to do. For his sake of course. Bringing his leg up, he stomped on the floor as boulders shot up from the ground and neatly stacked against Appa until they completely engulfed the sky bison within the earth. He then widened his stance and took a deep breath, shifting his weight towards his rear leg that he brought forward, he shot a fist full of fire at Appa - completely engulfing its corpse. He kept at it for a few seconds ensuring that as soon as he stopped the source of the flame, it wouldn't die out. He stared at the bright flaming light that reflected its rabid nature to consume. Its color reflected off its pupils as he continued to watch it dance in the air.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Appa." He softly spoke. "I wasn't strong enough; But I promise, I won't fail again."

Turning to face the land once more, he clenched his fist in anger as he thought of the murderer. He knew what he had to do, he just needed the knowledge and power to do so. Elegantly moving his body like that of the ocean, he created a large tidal wave that came crashing against the Lion Turtle forcing it to stumble onto the sandy shore next to it.

 _ **"What is the meaning of this?!"**_ The beast roared, daring for the individual who would do such an act reveal himself. It scanned its surroundings for a few seconds until its eyes caught a human figure standing just below it, the Avatar. His face just stared down into the sand that the beast partially stood on.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I'm capable of doing it."

The beast narrowed its eyes sensing the danger that radiated off of its aura. Despite hearing that of a human's voice, what he heard sounded odd. It was bone chilling, unnatural, out of this world; But most of all, it sounded... monstrous.

Looking up at the beast, Aang's eyes were void of any emotion. The joy it once held was now replaced by ones that held no reason for mercy, guilt, or patience for what it would do if the Lion Turtle wouldn't cooperate.

"Will you help me?"


	4. Abandon Your Humanity: Part 1

A small consistently moving family traveled its way along a dirt trail in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Bearing the majority of their belonging was a portable cottage being pulled by two horses. Its values of trade safely storage inside the movable home ready to be bartered off the moment they reach the next sight of an established civilization. Slowly moving along its dirt path, the married couples daughter, roughly around the age of 6, skipped and ran around the cart happily as she played with the family dog.

"Dear, don't you run off now."

The child's mom spoke, both happy for her child's expressed joy, yet also concerned due to how difficult it sometimes become to keep her in their line of sight due to the distance the child and dog continuously ran back and fourth seemingly uncaring for what's around them bothered the mother. Her voiced words slithered out of her daughters tiny ears and fallen upon deaf's embrace. The child continued her fun oblivious to the world a the world around her.

"That girl ain't right at times." The husband lightly smiled.

"And where do you think she got this side from?" The Wife leaned upon her Husbands shoulder as she lovingly carresed her head into it. "Cause it sure as hell ain't from me."

'Well that makes two of us." He shot back with a giggle before moving his hand to grasp a hold of her wife's own hand while loving caressing it.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd have slapped divorce papers on your face so fast." She giggled in return.

"Ha, I love you too honey."

The crazy and repetitive barking of the dog silenced their affection towards one another. Their attention towards the pet who growled at a certain direction into the woods, taking off into the forest only moments later. The girl, who thought that this was part of the game they were playing, had gave chase.

"Spark! Wait up!" She cried.

The sight of their chasing daughter had began to grow concerning to the parents.

"Angu! Get back here! If you chase that darn dog it's just gonna keep on running!" His words had been left unheard as the daughter continued to call for the dog that disappeared deeper into the forest. "That girl, I swear sometimes she's just..." He sighed.

"I hope she doesn't wander off too far."

"She ain't." He assured his wife. "I'm sure Angu will come running back any second now."

The woman nodded, seeming to be convinced at her husbands assurance over her daughters safety. A brief silence had fell over them - their concentration had been primarily focused onto the daughter began to sound fainter over time. They waited, and waited, and waited, Their daughters voice had remained silent for a few moments, until a loud fearful cry pierced their ears, and the silence that once was became one of absolute panic.

"A-Angu!" She cried knowing all too well of the terrified screams her daughter vocally echoed.

"Sweety!" The father stopped the cottage as he and his wife hopped off and gave chase to the sound. "Where are you?!" He called. "Answer me darling!"

The screams continued with every passing step. The more they chased, the louder and louder she became. The expressions of two terrified souls feared the worse for what could possibly happen to their child. They continued to cry for their childs name, hoping that her screams would stop and revert to a response that was other than fear. Clearing through the thickness of the forest, their eyes laid upon their daughter who faced away. The two wasted no time in throwing themselves at the child, hugging close while fearing the worse had just happened.

"My child." The mother lightly sniffed. "What's gotten into you."

"Do you have any idea what kind of fear you put your mother and I in?"

The daughter said nothing as it kept her gaze facing upwards, her eyes as wide as they would allow them as she struggled to get rid of her shaky breath. The dogs barking continued as it stood next to them, growling and roaring at what laid before it.

"Sweetheart?" Her mother followed her child's gaze up, shortly followed by her husband. What she saw made her skin crawl as her eyes grew just as wide as her own offspring.

"Wha - What is, that?" It was now the father who's voice had grown shaky and bewildered. For the very thing he stared into, was none other than a pair of lifeless eyes that remained fixated on their position. It's body had gone limp and motionless just as the pupils had too gone without life. "What the hell is that thing!"

The three of them stared, too frightened to move as they came to realize that what was laid before them was nothing but a large corpse of a majestic beast that oozed blood out of various parts of its body, particularly the limbs and the stomach region. The beach that it was next to washed its blood into the ocean, tainting it's waters and attracting predators that smelled its blood for miles across the ocean.

It wasn't until sundown where a large perimeter of earth kingdom soldiers and benders alike set up post around the deceased beast, wondering just what in gods earth this thing really was, but more importantly, where the hell it came from. Torches were lit and planted around the area to make movement much safer and easier than it would if you were to blindly move through the dark. The yellowish glow that radiated off each torch gave the atmosphere a horrific embrace as its light settled on the deceased carcass. The expert analyst among them were the only ones who were allowed to tamper with the beast, trying to find anything that could give them more insight as to its race or the cause of its death.

"Just what happened here." An Earth Kingdom soldier asked one of his friends.

"Shoot, you think I know? If you ask me, I'd say a beast much larger and scarier than this was responsible for such a gruesome kill."

"What?" Raising an eyebrow, he expressed his disbelief. "No way! Do you even see the size of this thing! It's absolutely enormous! Bigger than anything I've ever seen."

The soldier shrugged, uncaring for the outcome really. "I'm just saying. Like I could only wonder you know."

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as the commotion of simultaneous marching gained their attention. Turning towards source, the two were surprised to see such a royal figure making his appearance here of all places.

"K-King Bumi!"

Their backs straightened, and their senses spiked as the presence of the King of Omashu gave them a crazed smile.

"I-It's a pleasant surprise you decided to drop by.

"I had to see what commotion has been creating such panic in our territories." Observing the overwhelming carcass, he studied it for a few moments admiring the damage that was caused to the beast. "And to me, it's seems like this thing bit more than it could chew!" A hysterical laugh escaped just shortly after.

The two looked at each other, unsure as to what or how they should be addressing the current King of Omashu. They wanted to laugh alongside him in good terms, but the old mans insanity had shown them that rationality wasn't his strongest points. Cut between a crossroads of joining in the laughter or remaining silent, a forced and cringing laugh had instead escaped their vocals.

The Kings laughter had ceased only moments after, causing the two to zip their mouths and remain still as statues. The complete atmosphere the King held had taken a complete 180, and now an aroma of utter concern had been its replacement.

"This is most concerning. Our travels back to Omashu should take no more than two hours on foot. If a beast as large and dangerous looking as this were to be killed, then what kind of monster is still lurking within our turf?"

Approaching the beast, his observation had increased as he tried to figure its cause of death. No scratches or bite marks were present, thus reducing the possibility of a monster around its size to be the culprit in this all. Yet despite that, the injuries it sustained was the result of no ordinary damage that a normal human-being could do. His eyes clicked - taking a stance, Bumi placed a firm foot on the ground before bringing his arms forward and up. Concentrating on its pull, he began to extract large honed boulders buried deep within the carcass. Every inch he took resonated a disturbing sound of flesh being tampered with. Its sound caused an uneasy queasiness to sprout from the guts of many. Pulling the rest of it out, blood dripped from the soaked piece of earth that was once within the beast while many could only stare in awe, and then another was pulled out relatively the same to the first. And another, and another, and another.

"As I thought..." Bumi hummed.

"My King, do you really think an Earth Bender was the cause of its death."

"No - At least, it wasn't entirely."

His nose had picked up an abnormal scent. A scent that he was able to differentiate from the rotting flesh that was currently taking place. Many who witnessed his actions had done the same, wondering just what he could be smelling. Its outcome, the unkindly sound of gagging from various of individuals who smelled the disgusting excess of the beast. Yet their was also something else... something, smokey - and ashy. Running his hands against the outer shell of the beast, his palm had come across a warming sensation. His lips parted lightly as he felt it.

"...Fire."

The Kings continued riddles hadn't helped them in dictating who exactly was responsible for this. First Earth Benders, now Fire Benders? Who's next? One could only wonder.

"Perhaps..." He frowned. "It must be-"

"My King!" A soldier rushed his way. "I apologize for the intrusion, but Fire Lord Zuko has made an unexpected appearance and is requesting an audience with you."

Bumi raised an eyebrow - taken by surprised by the Fire Lords quick and unexpected appearance, especially one that was so far from home. _"I guess word really does travel fast."_ He thought. "Very well, please escort him to me. The rest of you, leave us."

Doing as they were told, they dispersed from hearing distance to allow the privacy he and the Fire Lord seek. He continued to observe the carcass, wondering what else he could possibly uncover before the Fire Lord greets him. Hearing a pair of footsteps approach him, he inwardly sighed once hearing them come to a halt.

"King Bumi." The familiar voice of the Fire Lord greeted his ears.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko." Glancing behind with a small smile, he bid for the Fire Lord to stand beside him. "What brings you out this far?"

"I suspect you might already know." He answered. Looking up at the beast, Zuko scrunched his nose lightly after catching a small whiff of the horrid smell it began to produce.

"Well if you're asking about the beast, I'm afraid I have no clue about what it might be."

"...A Lion Turtle." Zuko answered.

The elderly man perked his ears. He hadn't expected an answer from the Fire Lord at all. Because of this, he now gave him his full undivided attention, curious as to what the he could possibly know.

"It is said that these creatures once roamed the world as protectors of us Humans. A time before there was even an Avatar. I don't know much more than that, but the reason why I came to learn this is because Toph and Sokka mentioned how Aang spoke to a Lion Turtle for guidance just moments before his fight with my father."

"So this is what it's about." Bumi hummed inwardly.

Ever since the disappearance of the Avatar from the world, many have been concerned and distraught as to what could've happened to him. Some thought he died after the battle, others thought he just vanished until he was needed again, but those who actually stuck with him knew that those answers were nowhere near the truth. For they knew that this kind of behavior wasn't normal, especially for someone like Aang. To disappear for almost eight months without so much of a word? This brought discomfort and emotional strain among his closest of friends. They all wanted to know, just why? Zuko had Toph and Sokka tell him all they knew after the fight with his father, and they made mention that the Avatar had spoken of a Lion Turtle and how he helped him stop his father without killing him. With this new information, he sent search parties out for not just the Avatar, but also to see if they could find this mystical beast that was spoken of. Now, however - it seems to be too late.

"I wanted to see if I could speak to the beast for reasons regarding Aang, to find answers we all want to know... especially for my fiancee."

Bumi nodded lightly, closing his eyes as he thought about the young water bender. "How is she doing if I may ask? She should be expecting either sometime this or next month, correct?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, she will... I was quite surprised when she told me. I wasn't expecting for this to happen when we were so young... but I'm willing to make the commitment and be there for her... for them." He corrected. "But that's not the point." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of torn clothing Aang once wore. "If you don't mind, I have a friend that could possibly be able to find him. If Aang was here at some point, she would be able to pick up his scent."

Pondering over this idea, a look of wonder and concern for his old friend had grown in the depths of the Kings heart. After disappearing for the past 100 years, another disappearance would just be unnecessary... and might he add, quite selfish. Whatever his reasons may be, the world still needed its Avatar. Now, more than ever.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He replied. "Bring your friend over."

Zuko smiled lightly, grateful to have the old Earth Benders approval. "Thank you." Motioning for the presence of the person kept her distance, the woman approached confidently at the two. "Bumi, this is June."

"A Bounty Hunter?" Bumi raised an eyebrow. "To think you'd stoop so low as to hire a bounty hunter for this. Are you sure she's capable of such a task?"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but June beat him to it.

"With all due respect your _**highness**_. I'm sure there is no one more suitable than myself for this kind of job." Crossing her arms, a glare had grown as she felt insulted by his words. "I assure you, I can track that kid down faster than anyone, even if my competitor would be this entire world."

The King did not seem to be fazed by June's declaration. Instead, he held a bit of annoyance in them. He gave an impression as if he was about to release an outburst of anger while demanding respect for the elders of this world, but then his masked annoyance swiftly shifted into a smile that left him cackling. "You became quite defensive of your status." His laugh fell into a chuckle until he was able to regain his composure. His smile however, did not leave. "I know who you are, especially when you have Shirshu to help you in your travels. I'm sure you'd be able to track the Avatar's scent with no issue. That creature has one of the most powerful, if not then _**the**_ most powerful smell on this world. If anyone could find him, it surely is you."

Zuko butted in before any more words could be exchanged. "Great, so now that we're all in agreement, how about we begin?"

Turning his attention to the Bounty Hunter, he was about to hand off the torn cloth of the Avatar, but then halted just as she was about to snatch it.

"As I explained as we headed over here, I want updates sent every six or so hours to the palace about your progress."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She extended her arm to grab the cloth. "Pass it over."

Pulling his hand back lightly, he continued to bribe. "I'll double my first offer if you can get it to me half the time I earlier mentioned."

She smirked at the sound, this would be a challenge she was hoping to experience and conquer. "You can leave it to me."

Finally handing the cloth off to the Bounty Hunter, June allowed her pet, Nyla, to intake its scent. After taking a few sniffs, Nyla lowered its head near the floor, sniffing around trying to see if it could pinpoint its familiar smell. It walked around for a bit observing the various scents that it caught onto. Ignoring them all for the one it was tasked to find, it came to a stop as she picked up the similar aroma. Within the first second of its smell, she shrieked. Not in delight that it caught onto its scent, but instead it was full of fear and concern.

"Woah, what's wrong there girl." June tried to settle her partner after feeling its sudden jerk. "Easy there." She rubbed its head, soothing the fear that it just felt.

Nyla knew the Avatar's smell better than anyone, even better than the Avatar himself. But there was something else. Something added into its aroma that did not compute with its original intent. It was wrong, so very wrong that if Nyla known the Avatar's scent before the Century War ended, it probably wouldn't have recognize it. Refusing to go fourth and track this person, it backed away as it was overwhelmed with dread.

June hopped off Nyla and stood in front of the beast. Using both of her palms, she cupped its face as she spoke soothing words to it. Letting it know that it was safe, and it had nothing to worry about.

"What's wrong with your Shirshu?" Zuko asked, wondering why it was taking so long for her to take off.

"I'm not sure." She responded. "I never seen her react in this kind of method before. Usually she'd take off sprinting after the source once she pinpointed its trail, but now... I just don't know."

Bumi had narrowed his eyes at the beast. Taking in the Shirshu's form, he noticed how it cowered and tensed just moments before. "It's afraid."

"Afraid?" She scoffed in disbelief. "No, no, my Nyla could never be afraid."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but it seems that Nyla has encountered a smell that even she could consider it to be her predator." Bumi answered.

"But why would Nyla be afraid of the Avatar?" She stroked its fur caringly. "It makes no sense, not even a year ago she chased him around with no fear whatsoever. Why would she be afraid now?"

Zuko looked at Bumi, wondering what he would say in response. However, the old Earth Bender could only stand in silence for even he knew he couldn't confirm this unusual conclusion he brought up.

"I guess..." Zuko began. "I guess the only way to find out, is to question him when we do find him."

June seemed to fully calm Nyla, for now the Shirshu had once more stood as it proudly did prior. "You think you can do this for me girl?" She brought up the Avatar's torn cloth to her nose once more.

Once again smelling it's aroma, Nyla seemed to tense lightly at its stench; But hearing the soothing voice of its partner made her go through with the task this time.

"Good girl" She smiled. "I knew you had it in you." She then lifted herself back onto Nyla's back and prepared to take off. Glancing at the Fire Lord, she noticed his concerned and doubtful gaze. Her response to that was an assuring smile. "Don't worry yourself so much fire boy, we'll find him." Without so much of another word, she commanded Nyla to get a move on as it sped on the Avatar's trail.

Bumi and Zuko watched as the Bounty Hunter disappear within the trees, hoping that she would succeed in tracking down the Avatar.

"She'll find him." Bumi spoke after feeling Zuko's doubtfulness.

"I know, she will." He replied. "I'm just worried."

"For the Avatar?"

"No." Without hesitation, he closed his eyes as his worries brought his thoughts to a single person. "...I'm worried about Katara."

* * *

A week has nearly passed, and June was hot on the Avatar's trail. She knew this because Nyla was always more observant and cautious each time the scent became more and more fresh. She still wondered why Nyla acted this way towards the Avatar now of all times, perhaps it was due to that Sky Bison that it fought against. It was a powerful opponent, especially for Nyla. Maybe its scent was the reason for the hesitancy Nyla presented now and then. Bursting from the thick forest it traveled through, Nyla came to a sudden halt as the source of the smell sat just meters away from them.

"I've been expecting you."

June calmed her partner who took a step back, growiling at the man before it. "Avatar." She greeted with a smile. "I'm sure you remember that we've made acquaintance before, you should be thankful that this time I wasn't sent to hunt you down to terminate your life."

Aang blankly stared back unfazed by her threat. "That's quite disappointing." He answered. "I was looking forward to trying something a little, _new,_ on a worthy opponent."

June didn't know why, but the way he responded sent a chill down her spine. It was like he was secretly planning to commit a malicious act and slaughter her within her own blood.

"But you aren't exactly who I had in mind of showing up, I'm quite disappointed even." Aang began once more, a frown growing upon his face.

June ignored his insults, uncaring for his words. It wasn't until now that she noticed something slightly... off, about him. Glancing at the young Avatar, he noticed the Lemur that accompanied him still stuck around, though more distant to the Avatar than usual, but where was the other one?

"Hey, so where's your big fuzzy friend?" She asked while glancing around, unaware of the Avatar's gaze darkening at the mention of Appa,

_**"Who stands in your way to power."** _

The taunting voice of Appa's murderer echoed in his head causing and overflow of great disturbance and fury to swell within him. The more that he thought of those words, a wave of absolute animosity filled with subdued power flowed down his bones and injected him with such adrenaline that it reacted like an addictive drug.

"I'd hardly expect you to venture alone without hi-"

"Enough!" He rose his voice and forcefully rose to his feet. The words he began to speak leaked with such venom from his tongue it was almost as if you could see it drip from his mouth. "Why are you here?!" He demanded. "If not to kill me, then for what?"

June was taken aback, to think that the Avatar had a temper she never knew of completely went against every assumption she's ever built revolving him. It was almost as if he held no regards or interest in the title, not one bit. Sighing, she began to explain. "Fire Lord Zuko has sent me to track you down and bring you to him once I have you in my custody." She finally answered.

Aang stood silent, thinking about the Fire Bender sent so many mixed emotions down his throat. It was like a hurricane, and he didn't know what to feel at the moment.

_**"Who keeps you subjected and decrepit within your boundaries."** _

The thought of Zuko and Katara, oh, his once sweet beautiful Katara _betraying_ his emotions, degrading him, and leaving him to feel like a complete fool. It made his blood boil, more than ever. Despite all the pain, all the anger, all the traitorous emotions that drowned his heart in such a devious state. There was still a lingering effect of hope, that maybe - maybe he could bring by his side once more. If she was, then that means avenging the death of Appa and his unnamed mother would be that much easier. The only obstacle in their path was the falsehood of love that she held. But how could he have her love him? How can he have her open her eyes and see that it was he who she belonged to, unless...

_**"Only your hate will eradicate them!"** _

"Zuko." He hissed his name.

"Yes, Zuko" June confirmed. "Now if you'll just come with me ba-"

"Oh, I'm not going to him." His pacing had began to go back and fourth as he thought of what course of his next course of action. "No, no, you will relay a message." He looked at the sun, uncaring for the blindness it burned into his eyes. "He will come to me." He answered. "He'll have too."

Getting off Nyla, June stretched her arms. "I really didn't want to have to do this." She began. "I'm not relaying that message for you, I have a job worth cashing out on and I'm not gonna let even the Avatar stand in the way from claiming my reward."

Glancing at the Bounty Hunter, his eye's narrowed just as his smile sadistically grew. This was beginning to get interesting, now all he'd had to do was force his will and dominate hers, by any means necessary.

"We shall see."


	5. Abandon Your Humanity: Part 2

Standing idle in place, the Avatar had glared upon fleeing figures of June and Nyla. It took a little longer than anticipated, but like all who would ever come to oppose him, he would break their mental strength without hesitation. They'll either bow or die; There was no in between. Staring down at the finger tips of his right palm, he reflected on the horrific images and mental torture he filled the Bounty Hunters mind once he'd beaten her into nothing but a pile of dirt beneath him. Learning such a technique from the Lion Turtle he'd slain had served its value. Its power not only had the ability to torture ones soul, but it had the capability of altering the memories of their encounter as well. Instead of having her retell the confrontation they'd just had, she now believed that there was much more to their 'chat' then what had just transpired.

Hearing a small whimper, Aang looked over at Momo who shriveled next to him. The small Lemur avoided his gaze on the Avatar, yet took swift glances once every few seconds in fear of seeing what Aang is slowly morphing into. Momo didn't like this Aang, he was mean and cruel to others. He wasn't like the Air Bender he grew attached to.

Aang's softened his eyes, the fear that his ally had expressed had pained him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Momo."

Crouching down, he made an attempt to scratch his ear, but Momo backed in fear of experiencing the same torture he had just dont. Slightly pulling his hand away, his heart shattered as he realized that Momo no longer saw him as he once was. Instead, the Lemur only saw him as a monster.

"I won't hurt you." He tried to comfort. "I know... I haven't been myself lately, but I could never hurt you, Momo. You're probably the only one left who could understand me."

Sighing, disheveled at his desperate attempt to reconcile with the animal, he stood to his feet. He could no longer bear the guilt of seeing the horror Momo presented. To him of all people.

Despite the guilt he momentarily felt, it didn't change his thoughts nor his goals of what he wished to accomplish. Nothing could quench the deep hatred of revenge that soaked his ever beating heart. That was much too lost for anyone to ever control...

Especially for Momo.

* * *

The Fire Nation continued to economically thrive despite the century war having to finally end. With the economy overfilled with such wealth, there stolen privilege lifestyle was starting to become shared across the world as it tried to make amends for the destability and oppression it brought the other civilizations. And with that, who else but would see this unfold as the head factor overlooking it all. Of course, it would be none other than Fire Lord Zuko, soon to be father to his first child along with his fiancee whom he had plans on making his wife in the next coming week. He only wished Aang was here to be his best man, for he felt it was only right for the person who protected his love from everything, including himself, to have that right. He walked along the main hall with his Fiancee discussing the future of the Fire Nation and the world itself with figureheads from across the globe. It was a stressful responsibility, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Katara walked on the right side of her fiance, her hands gently caressing the nearly 9 month old baby bump that nestled in her abdomen. She was happy that she was about to bring life in this world, yet also terrified as to how well of a mother she could possibly be. She didn't know a single thing about parenting. Reminiscing of how her mother and the other women in the Southern Water Tribe raised their offspring, she could only try to mimic their antics whenever the time presented itself. She was scared of this joyful. yet fearful moment. She didn't want to be a failure, and she surely didn't want to leave her child's life early like her mother had unwillingly done to her.

"I won't let you experience the pain I felt, I promise." She thought.

The palm of her stomach felt a kick from the baby. Her smile only grew as she wondered if that was the child's response and understanding to her declaration. It was cute, too cute in her opinion.

"I understand your people need resources."

Zuko's words brought her out of her thoughts.

"But at the moment I don't have much to spare, the winter season is upon us as well and currently all of our harvesting has been postponed until the spring." He explained. "If I allow anymore of our fresh and daily produce to spread, my people would starve."

"Then how will we get past this ourselves?" A councilman asked. "Many of our people would become sick or die of hunger if medicine and food isn't brought in the next coming month."

Zuko gave him an assuring smile. "Do not fear my friend, we will figure this out together. I shall send some of my people to help both our lands. We will be able to forage and harvest what remains within them and transport what we have found to your cities. If it is still not enough, we do have plenty of Military Rations that we are able to spare so that your people will certainly not starve."

Smiling at the assistance, the man bowed. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko, your humble generosity will not be taken for granted. I assure you."

Zuko gave a small bow in return. "No worries, the pleasure is all mine."

The large doors in front of the palace burst open. On the other side, June came stumbling in leaving two of the guards who tried to stop her to feel shame and embarrassment at failing to do their sole task.

"M-My Lord!" They squeaked. "I apologize for not halting her at the front, we will escort her out immediately!" They made an attempt to pounce on her, but Zuko raised his hand telling them to cease their intentions.

"Wait." He commanded. His eye's had settled onto the Bounty Hunter, confused and concern for her task and well being. She was back early, too early... and without the Avatar? This had to be something important.

"Leave us!" He ordered everyone in the room. Turning towards the councilmen/women that accompanied him, he apologized for the inconvenience.

"My dearest apologies, but there are other matters I have to attend to at this moment. Please, escort yourselves out and we will resume this discussion the following morning." He requested.

They all complied, satisfied that their was at least progress being made before taking their leave back to the guest homes the Fire Lord had provided during their temporary stay in the Fire Nation. As soon as the doors closed, the only one's that were present were Katara, Zuko, and June. Turning towards Katara, Zuko gave her a small smile as he took her hands into his.

"Katara, my love. I don't like for us to be apart for so long, but for now - can you please go elsewhere? This is information will be sensitive, even to you. And I don't want you knowing if it just yet."

Katara looked at June and back at Zuko, wondering as to what importance the two had to speak of.

"What's going on Zuko?" She questioned. Slowly, her eyes fixated into a glare at the worst idea imaginable. "You're not cheating on me, are you?"

"What?" He was taken aback. "No! Why would I-" He groaned. "Look, I promise I will tell you everything after I finish what I need to do here. So please, let me have this time alone for now. It won't be long. I promise."

Still remaining as skeptical as before, she could only ponder over as the defensive and secretive nature Zuko had given. She would get her answers, but for now - feeling that he was telling her the truth, she decided to take his word and allow them some privacy. For now.

"Okay." She leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips. "But don't be long now."

He smiled, giving her a peck on the lips in return. "For you, I'll be done the moment you close that door."

She laughed. "Yeah, right."

She then made her way to their shared chambers nearly on the other side of the palace. Opening a door that lead her away from the main hall, she took one last glance at Zuko and June before closing the door.

After ensuring that Katara's presence was no longer an issue, Zuko gave the Bounty Hunter his full undivided attention.

"June. You're back so earl-"

"You're a mad man!" She instantly yelled.

Confused, he allowed her to elaborate as to why she felt such a way towards him.

"Y-You!" Her body began to shake as she recalled the horrors that was left haunting her mind. About him. About that monster that was always preached a hero and a keeper of the peace. Ha, bull fucking shit.

He observed June curiously, and at this moment he started noticing something that left him speechless. The numerous amounts of bruises on her arms, the torn and worn clothing she possessed, the exposure of extra amounts of skin that wasn't visible prior now to this encounter, now littered with cuts and bruises alike. It was shocking, but what he should've noticed at first was the lightly swollen right eye she had. It was almost healed at this point, but it surely did leave an outlined mark on her face. Almost like a scar.

"June." He quickened his pace towards her, grabbing her by the shoulder, yet eased on his touch after feeling her body flinch from his hands. "What happened." He asked.

"H-He..." She began.

Her voice trembling as she struggled to find the words to describe her experience. And by some miracle, she did.

"He's a demon!" Clutching her hair while her nails dug into her scalp, she shook it from side to side trying to be rid of these memories. "A-A beast! A freak!" Looking at the Fire Lords eyes, Zuko could only see absolute terror from within. "He's a fucking monster!" She screamed before falling on her knees, sobbing.

Zuko knelt along side her, concerned and fearful more than ever. Not for June, but for Aang. He held her, trying his best to consolidate her broken spirit. Sitting their for nearly a minute, her trembling had yet to cease from her body.

"June." He looked into her red eye's that shed tears which destroyed the mascara around her eyes. Its effect rendered her looking messy and insane. That look worried him, more than ever. It sort of reminded him of Azula, of how helpless she had become once they put an end to her short regime.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Katara sat alone in her chambers playing with the cup of water that she had in the room. She moved the liquid elegantly across the air watching it dance and twirl as its beautiful clear form stretched and condensed in all kinds of wonderful shapes. She was so concentrated in having the liquid flow delicately around her that she never noticed Zuko knock on the door a few times before stepping inside.

As he did this. he wondered what or how he was gonna tell Katara about the disturbing discussion he and June had with one another. Such troubling thoughts were dissipated into nothingness after seeing how charming his fiancee danced along with the water that flowed around her. It was breathtaking, and it reminded him so much of how he loved her. If it wasn't for her, the raging current within him would possibly never be fully contained the way she was able to do so. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the door that he shut and continued to observe her, a smile appearing as he appreciated all that he was given.

"Wow." He softly spoke, though loud enough for Katara to hear.

Stricken by surprised, she let out a small, "eep" as the water that once danced around her came splashing down onto the floor. "Ugh." She groaned. "Zuko!"

Zuko raised his hands, surrendering himself to her punishing glare. 'I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, you did." She gave a playful glare before bending the water back into the cup it once originated from. "I take it you finished your conversation with that Bounty Hunter." She turned to face him completely, once more resting her hand on her pregnant belly.

Zuko's smile fell into a frown, the discomfort he had recently experienced had resurfaced once more.. He didn't want to believe it, he really didn't, but he wasn't there to witness anything himself, so accusing her of false information wasn't something wise or even fair. Despite being absent from June's encounter, her voice, her eye's, her words, her body language, it was all nothing but the truth. Because of this, it terrified him as he began to become fearful the mentality Aang must've fallen into.

"It's... about, Aang." He finally said it.

Katara remained silent, but her ears perked at the mention of the Avatar. She was... surprised, and somewhat relieved of hearing his name again. It was like a calming moment to understand that Aang was still a person in their life, and that he wasn't just some figure of imagination she thought of.

"Is... Is he..." She wondered, thinking only of the worse.

"He's alive for starters." Zuko confirmed.

She sighed in relief, grateful for the news. This was good, really good. She had so much to tell Aang, so many things that he only wanted him to hear. That included the many questions she had as to why he left. Despite the confirmation of his existence still relevant, she felt as if she already knew the answer to his disappearance, and such a thought tore her up inside. Just knowing that you could possibly be the responsibility of your dearest friends unexplained disappearance was heart-breaking. How she was an idiot to do something like that to Aang, but she just didn't know what she wanted. She felt a deep connection towards the last remaining Air Bender, but she also found that same feeling in Zuko. It called to her, and dare she say it, but it certainly felt right. She questioned many times in the world as to why, why did she feel this way towards those two. Why her of all people did the universe had to bestow this stupid curse of loving two individuals that she knew at one point she would have to choose between. She looked at the baby that was growing within her stomach, knowing all too well of who the father truly was, but refused to come to terms with what it could've been.

"That's... good." She smiled at him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, quite surprised as to how calmly Katara was taking the news. "You're taking this rather well."

"Well how do you expect me to act?" She responded. "I'm literally about to pop any day now and you expect me to be jumping around all giddy giddy."

"Well..." He scratched his nose. "Yeah."

Katara threw a book at him, causing him to duck. "Screw you." She laughed.

Zuko stood, nervously laughing as well. "Almost had me there."

"I won't miss next time." She threatened before crossing her arms. "Anyways..." She slightly leaned in, interested to hear what he had to say about Aang. "Continue."

The Fire Lord had sighed and made her way over to her fiancee. Sitting on the mattress, he thought of what or how he would break this to her. "Well, Aang is..." He struggled to find his voice. "Aang... is not, who we think he is anymore." He said. "He's... not who he was."

Katara blinked, unsure as to what he Zuko was trying to say. "I don't understand. How could he not be the same? He's the Avatar. The keeper of the peace, and the bridge between the living and spirit world... how could he." And then it clicked. "Ooooh, I see what you mean." A chuckle had escaped her lips. "Aang is starting to think and act like an old and wise man now, isn't he?" She lightly punched his shoulder. "Well, that is kind of expected. After all, he has memories of all his previous lives as the Avatar. He'd surely pick up a thing or two from them."

Zuko inwardly punched himself. If only that were true, everything would flow so much easier. Sadly, that wasn't the case. "No..." He continued to elaborate. "Aang has changed, as in... he's a complete 180 of the person he used to be."

Her smile faded as she thought of what Zuko said. A complete 180? Well, that could only mean the joyous, loving, and passive Aang would be bitter, dull, and aggressive. That couldn't be right, it shouldn't be. This is Aang we're talking about here. It was literally THE Avatar.

"He's... a monster." He finally said, his gaze was to his hands that entwined together on his lap. "June, the Bounty Hunter I sent to track him down nearly 2 weeks ago told me of the monstrosities he's committed. He... He killed, innocent people Katara." He looked at her, his eye's slowly swelling with tears as he thought of what June told him. "And not just the men... but the women... and the children too. H-He slaughtered them... like they were animals. I-"

"Stop!" Katara demanded, her eye's closed while the shakiness of her breath was heard. "Stop, right now." Opening her eyes, she did her best to hold her composure. "If I know Aang, I know for a fact, that the person you are speaking of is not him." Standing to her feet, she made her way towards the door.

Zuko had jumped to his feet and grabbed the Water Bender by the wrist. "Katara."

Yanking her arm away from the Fire Lord, she glared angrily in response. "I... I don't believe it, I won't." She then opened the door and closed it roughly behind her, leaving the Fire Lord to swallow in his thoughts.

Zuko worried about many things in the past weeks. He's worried about Aang, about his well being and health. He's worried for his fiancee, for her sanity that part of it had been deeply rooted into the existence of the Avatar, and many of the times he grew worried about the Fire Nation to ensure it would continue to prosper as it had been for the last 100 years. But now, with this new information added to the table, he worried for something more than any of that. He worried for the fate of the world.

Aang... Aang wanted to see him. Being given an exact location to meet him on Roku's Island, he could only dread to guess that he wasn't being summoned for heart warming hugs and a nice chat. No, Aang wanted something from him, and he's pretty sure he'd likely be dead in his hands if he doesn't get what he wants. Aang was powerful, extremely powerful, even for him. His father wasn't able to defeat him, and he was surely not able to defeat his father at the time of the war either. Perhaps he's able to now, but there's no telling how much more powerful Aang became throughout the months. Thankfully, he knew two people who he was sure would accompany him at any moment mentioned, the only question is how would he be able to explain the situation to them without being given a reaction much like Katara,

"Guards!" He demanded their presence.

One of them came into his chamber only seconds later, curious as to what he requested.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find Sokka and Toph and tell them to meet with me as soon as possible, I have something quite dire that they need to be informed of."

* * *

Katara angrily marched down the halls of the palace. She couldn't believe what Zuko was saying, especially about Aang. He's lost his freaking mind at this point, no way, there is absolutely no way Aang would be like that. It's just impossible. She tried to imagine the goofy, lovable kid turning into a cold-hearted killer, but the idea was just to surreal to even believe.

"Aang could never do that." She thought of the atrocities he had been accused of. "He wouldn't, he just wouldn't."

Her infuriating march fell into a softened pace while her footsteps began to echoed off the walls around her. Overwhelming by the thoughts of guilt and worry, she didn't know where she would be going at this point. So for the first time in so long, she allowed the path to guide her. Her eyes were staring down at the passing floor beneath her, and her ears perked up as soon as she heard a faint but noticeable whistle. Looking up, she stared around wondering what could've made such a noise, only to spot June waving her down around a corner. She seemed like she was on a mission, that if she didn't complete this task she would be executed.

Katara wasted no time in confronting the woman, infuriated that such lies she told her fiance about Aang had actually managed to convince the Fire Lord of this disheveled idea. But not her, she wouldn't buy into those lies. She along with Sokka knew Aang better than anyone, she wasn't one to be easily fooled... unlike her fiance.

"Speak, before I have you tracked down and arrested by every guard in this palace." She demanded,

June shushed her and glanced around, hoping no one else was around to hear them. "It's not safe to speak here, we have to go elsewhere." She informed. "Follow me."

Turning around, June fell into a swift and gentle pace. She maneuvered through the halls of the palace silently. Katara fell behind her, unconvinced, yet curious as to what the importance of her words actually meant. They were at it for nearly five minutes, twisting and turning down the palace halls while avoiding any guards on patrol and overly exposed areas that would make detection much more likely. Finally, she pushed through a set of doors that lead to a secluded, and spacious outdoor balcony near the top of the palace that held the privacy she needed, even if it's for just a few brief minutes.

"I-I don't know how much time I have." June began. "But the Avatar, he gave me a letter specifically for you to see, and no one else!" Reaxhing into her pocket, she pulled out a small rolled up piece of paper. "H-Here, t-take it!" She fearfully tossed it which caused Katara to fumble the paper back and fourth in her hand trying to catch it. A moment later, she was able to get a good grasp onto it and secured the item between her breast. "H-He, wants to see you." She rubbed her head, trying to think of the exact location he informed her of where he wanted to meet. But the horrifying images of blood and torture were still as fresh that it made thinking rather difficult. "On Crescent Island!" She blurted. "Y-Yes! Crescent Island." She pointed at the folded piece of paper. "Everything, everything is in there. It'll explain everything." She then backed away from Katara, ready to jump off and begone with this forced mission.

"Wait!" Katara reached out. "Aang... he isn't what you say he is. Is he?" She questioned.

June tensed, her eyes widened and her breathing became shaky once more. "Don't... Don't ever come to me about tracking that monster down again." She looked back at her, her eyes were filled with such terror that it brought fear down Katara's as well. "I won't do it, I won't go back." She then jumped off in search for her companion Nyla so they can be rid of this place permanently.

Katara stood silent, the beating of her heart was more rapid than it used to be only seconds ago. She didn't know what to believe anymore. June sounded so truthful and terrifyingly honest that it wasn't even funny.

"Aang..." She softly mumbled his name. Looking at the small scroll that she was given, she unraveled the paper and began to read it. This was definitely Aang's hand writing, of that she knew.

_**Katara,** _

_**It's been so long; And there is so much I have to tell you. So much that I WANT to tell you; but now, I do not have that time to explain, especially through a letter. It's better if we talk about this in person. Just know this, I have plans, big plans. These plans I have will reshape the very foundation of our world into one where every single person alive could enjoy the gift of life to the fullest without the fear of pain and loss. It is a place where death and betrayal wouldn't exist - a place that I** **know I can... no, we can achieve. But I need you to hear me out on this, Katara. Please, meet me on Crescent Island by sunset on the first day of next month. Come alone, I don't want your opinion influenced by others. I promise I will be there, waiting. Katara, I miss you so much. And I hope to see you soon.** _

_**Your loving friend,** _

_**Aang.** _

Having read the letter nearly three times at this point, she was shaken by the thought that Aang had finally reached out. It brought a small sense of relief just knowing that he was still breathing, and it only made things better to see that he wanted to meet; But why alone? Sighing, she rolled the letter and tucked it in her sleeve for safe keeping.

 _"The first sunset of next month? ... that's in two days."_ She thought.

She'd have to leave by tomorrow morning if she were to reach Crescent Island on time. That didn't bother her. What really bothered her was how would she go without Zuko or anyone else noticing of her disappearance. He couldn't ask Toph or Sokka for help, they'd surely pressure her into having them come with. And of course, Zuko would do the same. Who else in the Fire Nation would be willing to assist her in sneaking away undetected, but wouldn't mind holding their tongue as to her reasons.

"Iroh." She smiled.

The wise and gentle old man was as caring as he was honest. He'd understand the importance of Aang meeting with her and would surely assist her in leaving undetected. His relations to the Avatar weren't as strong as the rest, but they still held a sense of value believing the actions of the Avatar was done for the greater good of the world.

She took off, back in the palace and out the front doors of the enormous building as she disappeared into the streets. Her destination, the one tea shop Iroh currently ran in the Fire Nation until his soon to be departure.

Katara walked into a calm but lively tea shop the Fire Bending Master ran with two other employees. Iroh spent most of his days here brewing local favorites and inventing new tea's that could possibly spark a new delighting trend among his fellow tea lovers. Despite currently running one of the most successful tea shops in the Fire Nation, his desires were to move to Ba Sing Se and continue his found passion with the Jasmine Dragon that still operated without his presence. Such desires would only be held after witnessing the marriage of Zuko and his soon to be niece, and also the birth of his soon to be grand child.

"Ah, Katara." Iroh presented a warm and welcoming smile after noticing the water bender. "Come, sit with me. I'll fetch us some tea." He instantly went over and brought back one of the local favorites before pouring himself and Katara a nice steaming cup.

"Thank you, Iroh." She smiled, taking the cup from him with gratitude.

"Oh ho, you're not gonna call me Uncle?" He gave a light smirk.

Katara gave a light chuckle. "I fully intend to, only after Zuko's and I's marriage is made official."

Iroh gave a hearty laugh. "I guess that won't be long now." He glanced down at her baby bump. "How is the little one doing, if I may ask?"

"Ugh, don't tell me." She rolled her eyes. "It's heavy to carry around, not to mention that it's been actively kicking more often than before." She rubbed her stomach, feeling another jolt of the baby's leg pressing against her abdomen. "It should be here relatively soon."

"I can't wait." Iroh smiled. "So how can I be of assistance, I'm sure you didn't bother going through the trouble of taking a long walk to my humble tea shop for a nice chat and some lovely tea."

Katara's smile fell. Taking small and wary glances around, she ensured there was no prying ears before speaking her thoughts. "Iroh, I... need your help; But I don't want to speak where the possibility of being overheard is likely."

Taking a second to try and understand the seriousness behind Katara's words, he nodded before motioning for her to follow him to a more secluded area. Sneaking into the back of the building, the two had entered a small office that was isolated from the rest of his business. He closed the door behind them and locked it before taking a seat across from her Katara, a desk being the only thing that separated them.

"We are alone now. I promise no one will be able to hear through these walls, I made sure it would be impossible before I rented this building."

She nodded, grateful that he took extra security measures to ensure their privacy.

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that this is a really long story. And right now, I do not have the time to explain the entirety of the situation, because I'm not so certain of it myself. But there is one thing I am, and it's your assistance to help me leave this place undetected, and it cannot be later than tomorrow morning."

Raising an eyebrow, he took a sip of his tea curious as to why Katara would say such a thing.

"I don't understand. I'll be glad to help, but I'd like to know why such precautions have to be instilled? It's not everyday you hear these abnormalities, especially since you have such good relations with my nephew and the people of this Nation."

She sighed, knowing that there was no way in avoiding the truth against the old man. "I know where Aang is. Or at least, I know where he's gonna be in the first sunset of next month."

"Aang, you mean the Avatar?" Humming lightly, he finally began to understand why she'd do something so secretive, but it still left a few things unanswered. "Why would you ask me though? I'm sure if you had brought this up with Zuko or anyone of your friends they'd surely help you as much as I would."

She let out a frustrated groan. "That's the thing, Iroh. Aang... Aang doesn't want anyone to see anyone but me. He mentioned this in the letter I was given." Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out the rolled up paper.

Iroh curiously eye'd the paper. Setting the cup of tea to the side, he presented his palm to her. "May I?"

She handed him the letter without another moments notice. Unraveling the paper, the retired general read through its writing curiously the same as Katara had. He skimmed the paper nearly four times, rereading and mesmerizing every word mentioned. "I... I see." He hummed.

"Now, do you understand." Katara hoped.

"No, I do not." Gently rolling the paper, he set it aside. "But that doesn't mean I won't help you. I'm sure the Avatar has his reasons, and I am quite curious as to his plans for eternal peace and happiness. For that kind of future, I will help you achieve."

Jumping to her feet, she would've thrown herself onto the old man if she wasn't pregnant. Instead, she walked around and gave him a loving hug. "Thank you so much Iroh. You've been so kind to me these last few months. I owe you everything."

"Don't mention it, my child." He smiled. "Tomorrow morning, I will ensure you will be escorted onto one of the war blimps that was used during the war to reach Crescent Island. Since the Avatar wants to see you so soon, that's the only way you're gonna be able to reach him on time."

She furrowed her eyes lightly. "But won't that have to be handled by a crew? I can't man the entire blimp on my own, and I'm sure Aang specified for me to come alone."

"Do not fear. I will inform the crew that they are not to leave the ship at all after it lands, and that you would be given absolute command of the crew to ensure that your end of the bargain meets."

Katara seemed skeptical, but agreed nonetheless. She was running out of time, and Iroh was right - flying by air was the only way she'd be able to make it to Aang on time. "Okay." She finally spoke. "I am trusting you, Iroh."

"You put your trust on the right person, of that I have no doubt."

Smiling, Katara gave a small bow in gratitued.

"Thank you."

Taking this time to leave, she headed back to the palace with plans on preparing her luggage for the small and hopeful journey ahead. Her excitement to see her friend after so long had remained raging in her heart.

* * *

"No way, I can't believe that." Sokka had his palm pressed against his forehead. "There's just no way."

It was nearly sunset. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko sat around a table discussing the information that was recently received from June. Sokka had remained in disbelief from the details given, the same being said for Toph. Surely, she of all people could not even begin to see Aang in such a degrading nature. She felt the Avatar's warmth and alluring sensation during their first encounter. The earth beneath her feet had called to him more than anything she'd ever felt. She could see him, feel him, even read him better than anyone else she's ever encountered because of it. And she loved it! He was the brightest, and most unique of all. Nothing could taint the admiration and love she held for him. It was what she craved for from the Air Bender. So hearing this declaration that the same man she had connected with more than anyone has suddenly been tainted by the effects of something evil... it was just too skeptical, even for her. She couldn't believe it, no, she didn't want to believe it.

"I know it's hard to believe." Zuko said continued. "I myself don't want to accept this either, but what June said wasn't a lie. I just know it wasn't."

"But that doesn't mean it's the truth either." Toph crossed her arms, a small glare morphing around her blind pupils. "We all know Aang, just because we received some disturbing information, from a Bounty Hunter of all people, it doesn't exactly mean they're telling the truth."

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. "Look, Zuko. I know we're all worried for Aang, I am too, just as all of you are. I want to know why he just up and left for so long, but come on? This is just plain ridiculous and crazy. Don't you think?"

Zuko huffed in frustration and rested his head on his palms. "I know, I know it sounds crazy!" He clutched his hair. "But you didn't see the damage June was in. The fear, the horror, the vulnerability. She wasn't lying, she wasn't even acting. It was all so... unnatural." He stood up. "I don't want to believe it." Pacing himself around the room, he glared upon the floor. "Like all of you, I have hope that the Avatar would one day return to the world and guide it down the right path; but with the devastation I saw, I can't just overlook a possibility that something terrible has become of Aang."

They sat in silence, the atmosphere became tense around them as they thought of the Avatar.

Toph crossed her arms, frowning at the continued thought. "When... When did you say you were going to meet him again?"

"Next week, on Roku's Island. And from what June said, he certainly did not sound welcoming." Walking up to the table, he placed both of his hands on it. "Look, If everything June said was true. If he really has been corrupted and is out to instill terror upon us all, we all know that I alone am not powerful enough to stop him. He defeated my father, and I certainly know he could do the same to me. That's why I asked for both of you. To help me if things ever do go south." Looking at Toph, he addressed her strengths. "You're probably the strongest earth bending master out there. You're able connect to this world better than any bender I've ever witnessed, and it is a gift that I know many wouldn't master to the extent that you have" He then turned towards Sokka. "As much as you've struggled to find what you're good at in this world, you certainly have become a master swordsman yourself. And now you are becoming one who is starting to improve into unnatural standards that even I was unready for. You'd certainly be a match for a bender if they underestimate your capability. Look, none of us want to believe this. But if my life is on the line here, I need all the help I can get without making it a public issue. I don't..." He clenched his fist. "I don't want the world to degrade Aang's name, after everything he's done for us - it would just be unfair. So if it really is true... we have to stop him before this breaks out."

Toph and Sokka gulped before glancing at one another. Fear of what they may have to do began to settle in. It was hard to argue with a friend, or even fight over silly things that you both know are childish. Because pride always gets in the way of repairing friendships. But now wasn't like those times. No, now they would possibly be fighting to the death. If Aang had certainly changed, the one thing left they truly desired to uphold was his public image upon all who he's saved from the tyranny of Ozai.

"I..." Toph struggled to find something, anything to voice against this., but she couldn't "I'll do it, but... I won't think about doing anything harmful until confirming this with Aang himself." She closed her eyes as she could only wonder how he truly looked like.

Being blind had left you thinking more than the average person. Many times, she had wondered about how Aang truly looked. This figment of imagination was all she had, and despite the fantasize she had over him, she knew that his real figure would outshine the fantasized ones. Thinking of the person who gave her meaning in her life and made her search beyond the boundaries of her home, it was difficult and downright nearly impossible to turn against him. She didn't want to hurt him, she really didn't. She cared for him, more than she would like to admit... and it hurt her.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. "Same as well, I won't do anything until I've also confirmed these conspiracies around him." He rubbed his chin. "How about Katara? Does she know anything about this?"

Zuko shook his head. "No... well yes; To an extent. She didn't want to listen to everything I had to say, so she doesn't know I'll be meeting him at Roku's Island next week. And honestly, I'd like to keep it that way."

Sokka was about to voice against this, but he stopped after remembering the child she was about to give birth too. It would be dangerous to come along on this journey while the possibility of going into labor was near, especially with the limited medical availability they would have. It really wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. Sighing, he leaned against the back of his chair before nodding..

After seeing Sokka let go of the topic with Katara, Zuko addressed the two simultaneously. "So it's agreed then? We leave next week for Roku's Isla-"

The door opened, and Iroh came walking in.

"O-Oh." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "Pardon my intrusion. Have you seen, Katara? She left this letter back in my shop and I'd like to give it back to her."

"Uncle." Zuko sighed, yet smiled as well. He was exactly who he was looking for. "No, I haven't seen Katara. I think she's in the back, by the gardens." He answered. "If I may ask, what is the letter about?"

Iroh tucked it in his robes protectively. "I'm afraid I don't have the right to say anything. This is Katara's business, you should ask her if you must know."

"I see." He replied.

"Well then." He gave them a light nod. "I'll be on my way." As he was about to close the door, Zuko called his name once more stopping him.

"Uncle!" Zuko knew he had to tell his uncle everything he knew about what was currently unfolding. He couldn't keep any secrets from Iroh of all people, especially one as dire as this. It was too serious to pass up. "I need to talk to you about something very important, and I fear I may need your help if I am to live through this."

This caught Iroh's attention, if there was anything out there that threatened his nephew's life then you'd bet he'd do his best to eradicate this threat before it were to happen. Walking completely through the door, he shut it behind him as he gave his nephew his full, undivided attention.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Morning came, and Katara was up long before anyone else was. Getting out of bed quietly not to disturb her fiance, she quickly changed over and grabbed the hidden packed bag that she hid between two dressers the night prior. Quietly opening the door, she took one last look at Zuko's sleeping figure before closing it behind her. She swiftly made her way out the palace, avoiding any guards as for them to not be questioned by her whereabouts once Zuko noticed her disappearance. She headed for the location Iroh given her moments before she went to sleep the night prior. Arriving at the coordinates, she was glad to see a blimp with a crew of fire benders and soldiers alike preparing for take off. One of them waved her down, to which she smiled and ran to join them.

 _"I knew Iroh could pull this off for me."_ She thought happily as she joined the rest of the crew on board.

"Your orders ma'am?" A soldier that she could only presume to be as the captain of this blimp asked.

"O-Oh." She stuttered. She thought that they'd already knew where they were headed, but I guess they hadn't been informed of much. Good, just the way she wanted it. "Set course to Crescent Island, please."

Nodding in response, he ordered all hands on deck to prepare for take off and set its course for the island Katara had requested. She was led to the most hospitable chambers they held on this blimp to where she had a good view of what lie ahead of them. Setting her belongings down, she rubbed her hands against her abdomen all while thinking of the person she regretted leaving.

"I'm coming Aang." She muttered. "Just a few more hours, and I'll finally see you again."


End file.
